HACIENDO HISTORIA
by Kritias
Summary: Un misterioso accidente en el Jeffersonian transporta al equipo de la Dra. Brennan a distintos momentos de la historia. Mientras Hodgins se esfuerza en traerlos de regreso al presente, los viajeros en el tiempo deberán enfrentarse a sus miedos más ocultos
1. La Piedra de los Sacrificios

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

**LA PIEDRA DE LOS SACRIFICIOS**

Cuando despertó, el laboratorio ya no estaba allí. Donde antes resplandecían los halógenos hipocontaminantes del Jeffersonian, ahora se agitaban las puntiagudas hojas de unos helechos gigantes, mientras una lluvia torrencial, de proporciones bíblicas, se precipitaba en tamaña cantidad que pareciese que una grieta inmensa hubiera resquebrajado las fuentes del cielo. Incluso antes de poder abrir los ojos, Bones sintió la humedad calándosele hasta en la más microscópica y diminuta juntura que separa las células endoteliales de la pared capilar. Lo que estaba viendo, sencillamente, no podía estar ocurriendo. Trataba de convencerse. Rebuscaba una explicación racional que le diese sentido a sus nuevas circunstancias. Entre sus últimos recuerdos, el de una mandíbula medio descompuesta, mujer, caucásica, próxima a los treinta años de edad, apoyada estratégicamente sobre la mesa de metacrilato reforzado de la sala de anatomía forense, mientras uno de sus becarios procedía cuidadosamente a la reconstrucción de las piezas dentales. A continuación, sólo luz. Cegadora. Cálida. Efímera. Después la negrura más espesa. Liviandad. Y finalmente el borboteo de la lluvia. Golpeando con fuerza su piel. Medio enterrada en el fango…

Quizás estuviese sufriendo algún proceso de paramnesia, en una de sus múltiples variantes, tan habituales en aquellas personas que están sometidas a la presión de la responsabilidad. Sólo quizás. Porque, al fin y al cabo, el paisaje no le resultaba del todo ajeno y desconocido. Así, en el tipo concreto de vegetación que la rodeaba y en las manifestaciones climáticas que observaba, le parecía encontrar patrones comunes con los que había observado en tierras mesoamericanas, cuando las guerrillas la obligaron a exhumar y analizar decenas de cadáveres amontonados en el interior de una fosa común, mientras supervisaban su trabajo, encañonándola con fusiles de asalto y ametralladoras de cuño soviético. Pero Temperance jamás se había amilanado ante la adversidad. Ni siquiera en la claustrofobia de aquel funesto coche, enterrado, perdido en medio de ninguna parte, a falta de segundos para que se consumiese la última brizna de oxígeno. Incluso entonces Temperance supo controlar su desazón, encerrando en una caja fuerte toda clase de impulsos y sentimientos que pudiesen humanizarla. Temperance, como su propio nombre indica, es capaz de mantenerse con la cabeza fría, templada, hasta en la situación más desalentadora. Por este motivo, a los ojos de la científica, un ataque de paramnesia a causa del stress no terminaba de encajar dentro de su sintomatología… Al menos, no era causa probable de la misma. Y si no era probable, y por lo tanto, tampoco falsable, dejaba a la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo sin pruebas sobre las que apoyar este diagnóstico.

Brennan buceaba en sus pensamientos. Lo que más le escocía ya no eran las yagas de su espalda, los arañazos en sus brazos, o las magulladuras en sus piernas, propiciadas por alguna misteriosa caída que no podía recordar, pero que había inducido a partir de los jirones que cuarteaban su ropa. No. Su mayor dolor, su mayor inquietud, era el de seguir sin respuestas, torturándose aún más, devanando su mente crítica, insatisfecha, siempre en pos de la verdad. Por suerte para ella, antes de que transcurriese el tiempo suficiente como para comprender la gravedad de lo sucedido, un estímulo externo vino a interrumpir sus razonamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad, perdida bajo la lluvia en algún lugar de la selva yucateca. Era el sol. La luz. Otra vez la luz. Pero en esta ocasión, la luz natural del día, abriéndose paso a través de un claro, en medio de la borrasca. En cuestión de segundos se fueron amortiguando los intensos tambores de la lluvia, hasta convertirse, primero, en un tintineo suave y fluido, semejante al de la espuma de las olas deshaciéndose en la orilla, y desaparecer, después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La tempestad amainaba, cediendo en sus pretensiones y dando paso al canto alegre de los tucanes y a las llamadas cantarinas de los monos aulladores rojos.

Pero Brennan no estaba lo suficientemente despierta. Cuando menos, no lo suficientemente acomodada al entorno como para recordar que los monos aulladores rojos son propios de la región neotropical sudamericana y que el sonido que podía escuchar se correspondía, en realidad, con los ruidos que con sobrado virtuosismo ejecutaban, utilizando sus propias manos y pulmones como instrumento natural, los nativos de una de las tribus precolombinas. El resplandor de un gran relámpago, seguido de un potente seísmo, los había alertado de la llegada de la intrusa. Y como confirmación, el oráculo del dios Quetzalcoatl en persona, desde lo alto de su templo, había ordenado acudir al encuentro de la mujer de los cabellos de rubí, para traerla hasta su altar, y allí mismo congraciarse con el resto de los dioses de su panteón, ofreciéndosela como agasajo ritual, en un verdadero sacrificio de fuego y sangre.

Es difícil explicar lo que pasó por el intelecto superdotado de Brennan cuando, después de sentir en su cuello el picor característico de una mordedura de mosquito, comprendió que en realidad se trataba de un afilado dardo, arrojado desde la distancia, entre la espesura y con certera puntería, por la cerbatana de uno de aquellos indígenas. Momentáneamente tuvo miedo a que el veneno fuese tan sólo paralizante, tal que aún se mantuviese consciente en el momento en el que los sacerdotes abriesen su pecho con el pedernal sagrado. Momentáneamente, porque instantes después de recibir el impacto pudo experimentar un lejano sopor que se fue apoderando de todo su cuerpo. Pérdida de oído. Un zumbido creciente en tono sostenido. La visión pierde los colores y se transforma en un baile impredecible de puntos blancos, negros y grisáceos. Una drástica caída de la tensión arterial. Equilibrio cero. Incapacidad para el control de la musculatura. Y al fin se produce la oscuridad total… Bones acababa de desmayarse. No por los efectos del veneno, como ella misma llegó a creer mientras analizaba las señales del desvanecimiento. Si no porque estaba verdaderamente aterrorizada.

La siguiente vez que sus párpados se volverían a abrir, Temperance estaría maniatada, recostada sobre la superficie húmeda y fría de una gran mesa de piedra, con forma circular, adornada por unos extraños trazos geométricos que, de alguna manera, le recordaron enormemente a las líneas del calendario azteca. Su torso desnudo, adornado únicamente por pétalos rojizos, símbolo de la sangre que pronto se derramaría, estaba listo para ser penetrado por la incisiva punta de pedernal que uno de los sacerdotes, el oráculo, sostenía en lo alto, sosteniéndolo firmemente con sus dos manos. Sin capacidad de reacción, Bones sólo pudo sentirse como uno más de los numerosos cuerpos sin vida que habían pasado, día tras día, por la mesa de metacrilato reforzado de la sala de anatomía forense del Instituto Jeffersonian. Pero hoy los papeles se habían invertido. No actuaría como simple observadora de la autopsia, viendo trabajar las meticulosas manos de Camille Saroyan. Muy al revés, Bones iba a ser la principal protagonista: el cuerpo inerte, escrutado, rasgado… Violado por el filo del bisturí y el resto del instrumental quirúrgico. No obstante, aún dejando volar la imaginación, Brennan trató de serenarse, buscando toda la fuerza que pudiese sacar de sus entrañas, para revolverse en contra de sus captores. Aunque las cuerdas no cedieron. Ya lo esperaba. Eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para evitar este tipo de contratiempos. Así que los cantos tribales no se detuvieron. El ruido de los tambores, _in crescendo_, seguía anunciando la víctima propiciatoria. El holocausto era inminente. Y, lo que es peor, inevitable. Por ello, Temperance Brennan, que tantas veces se había enfrentado a la idea de morir y disiparse sin más, como una estrella absorbida por un agujero negro, incapaz de profesar ninguna convicción religiosa, de plantearse una vida ultraterrena ó la existencia de un ser superior, quiso ahora, más que nunca, contemplar la luz del crepúsculo y poder creer, poder tomar en consideración el hecho de que, quizás, que la muerte no suponga el final, si no solo un punto y seguido. Que al igual que la materia ni se crea ni se destruye, el alma tampoco sea finita y mortal, si no que posea entidad propia, siendo capaz de transformarse y de migrar, cada vez que su continente, el cuerpo humano, falla y se colapsa, al tiempo que quedan sesgadas las constantes vitales. Pero Bones no sabía rezar. Nunca había tenido necesidad de aprender a hacerlo. Así que se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida, tratando de buscar un recuerdo grato que la llenase de consuelo en sus últimos minutos.

Los timbales callaron, de repente, con un golpe seco y violento. Lo mismo los cantos de los amerindios yucatecas. Se detuvieron sus danzas, imitando el salto de los jaguares o el aleteo de los quetzales. La hora había llegado. Y las pupilas de Brennan se encontraron con la daga, flotando aún en el aire. Se obligó a tener esta visión, como si con este gesto, al mirar fijamente al arma que en breve le robaría el último soplo de su aliento, causándole un dolor infinito y, más allá de eso, la indeseada muerte, la doctora demostrase todo su tesón y valentía y, hasta quizás, una victoria menor ante la mayor derrota. Frente a frente. Cara a cara. Todavía deseando que todo esto no pasase de ser una vulgar y engañosa pesadilla. Curiosamente, este intercambio de miradas, entre el pedernal y Bones, Bones y el pedernal, se produjo justo a tiempo para que la científica se percatarse de la inesperada incongruencia que iba a mantenerla con vida, a pesar de todo. Aquellas manos. Unas manos extremadamente blancas, casi lechosas. Masculinas, sí, pero finas y delicadas, como si nunca se hubiesen enfrentado a los peligros e imprevistos de la selva. Desacostumbradas a la supervivencia. Por si fuera poco, el pigmento de aquella piel no compartía ni la más remota similitud con la piel rojiza de los nativos… Entonces lo supo. Pudo reconocerlo, aunque aquel hombre protegiese su rostro con una máscara de plumas, imitando la cabeza del dios pájaro, Quetzalcoatl. Sus ojos azules, su tez clara y sus brazos poco corpulentos lo delataban.

-Sígueme la corriente…

La voz de Jack Hodgins fue pronunciada con solemnidad, como si estuviese entonando una plegaria ritual, poseído por la divinidad, a fin de despistar a los cientos de indígenas que se apostaban en las escaleras del templo.

-No tengas miedo. Nada malo va a pasarte. Todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora…

Y Bones dejó de tener miedo. Porque junto a Hodgins había superado uno de sus peores momentos, cuando le tocó enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte, igual que ahora, aquella vez, en aquel coche en el que Heather Taffet, más conocida como "El Sepulturero", los había enterrado a ambos. Sólo ahora, tras esta confesión, esta magnífica revelación, sus músculos pudieron destensionarse y relajarse sus pensamientos. Temperance esperaba, ahora sí, que su entomólogo más preciado pudiese responder a las múltiples preguntas que se había formulado desde su extraño despertar en medio de la nada.

-Pero perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

Un gesto de terror se dibujó en el rostro de Brennan, mientras los brazos de Hodgins se abalanzaban ferozmente sobre su pecho, sosteniendo todavía el puñal de los sacrificios. Y aunque le golpeó con tal fuerza el esternón que la antropóloga forense quedó sin respiración, lo cierto es que lo hizo sin dejarle ningún rastro de dolor. En medio de la confusión, pensaba que la incisión se había ejecutado con tal precisión quirúrgica que Hodgins le estaba propiciando una muerte limpia, dulce, sin ninguna carga de sufrimiento. Pero Hodgins no era un cirujano, ni dominaba el arte de la anatomía. Más bien, su especialidad eran los "bichos". Así que todavía desconcertada, con cara de interrogación, posó nuevamente su mirada sobre el oráculo de Quetzalcoatl, y aún tras la máscara, pudo encontrarse con la mirada tierna y risueña de su buen amigo.

La explicación era sencilla. Dentro de lo que cabe, aunque fuera de lo imaginable. En efecto, a Brennan se le había roto el pecho. Más bien, se le había roto "algo" en el pecho. Porque el pedernal no era, como cabría esperar, de piedra maciza, sino que estaba confeccionado a partir de pasta de queratina, un material bastante frágil, aunque consistente a la vista y al tacto. Se había hecho añicos al estallar contra el los senos desnudos de Brennan. Hay que decir que, previamente, Hodgins había introducido en el interior del falso pedernal varios centenares de huevos de _Pseudophilotes sinaicus_. Habían estado allí el tiempo suficiente como para eclosionar, cosa que finalmente hicieron en cuanto las manos de Hodgins apretaron con cuidado la daga, transmitiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo a los huevos de _Pseudophilotes sinaicus_. Se trata de un tipo muy concreto de mariposas, clasificadas entre las más diminutas de todo el planeta, que el entomólogo de Brennan había manipulado genéticamente, combinando su genoma con el de las luciérnagas, de tal forma que el híbrido resultante resultase todo un espectáculo de luz y colorido.

Claro está, la Doctora Brennan no estaba al corriente de los planes de Hodgins, así que no pudo más que sorprenderse, al igual que la tribu entera de nativos amerindios, cuando vieron que, en lugar de sangre, desde el pecho de la mujer de los cabellos de rubí, se elevaban hacia el cielo las más hermosas criaturas que jamás habían contemplado, a medida que las _Pseudophilotes sinaicus_ dibujaban mil y una piruetas, volando en espiral sobre el altar de los sacrificios. Como acto reflejo, los indígenas se llevaron las manos a la cara, por temor a que la contemplación de aquel arco iris viviente fuese una trampa mortal, y cayeron rápidamente postrados a los pies del oráculo, en señal de adoración.

Hodgins comenzó a hablar en una extraña lengua, gutural, cuyos fonemas y terminaciones le resultaban familiares a algunos vocablos de las lenguas caribes, que Brennan había aprendido durante su accidentada estancia en Centroamérica. Al parecer, se dirigía a los nativos en su propio idioma, mientras la tribu lo escuchaba, todavía atemorizada. No parecían capaces de reponerse al milagro del cual acababan de ser testigos de excepción. Tras este breve discurso, Hodgins se dirigió a Temperance, su compañera y amiga, ya en un perfecto inglés, con su voz tranquila y complaciente, cargada, como de costumbre, de ironía y dobles sentidos:

-Doctora B, tengo que marcharme. Debo encontrar a los demás. Al menos sé que aquí, desde ahora, estarás bien.

-Pero, ¿qué nos está ocurriendo?

-Me gustaría contártelo, de veras, pero no puedo. Es demasiado largo de explicar. Todo a su debido momento. Lo importante es que sepas que no hay otra manera de haceros volver, más que regresando todos juntos. Lo cual tendrá que ocurrir en el momento adecuado. Aunque no lo entiendas, aquí tienes un destino por cumplir, una misión importante, al igual que yo…

Como antropóloga y científica, las neuronas de Bones comenzaron a atar cabos con gran rapidez. En efecto, podía recordar las numerosas leyendas referidas a Quetzalcoatl, que lo convertían en un ser de mente avanzada, capaz de introducir el progreso entre los pueblos amerindios, reconocible por su tez blanquecina y por su incipiente barba cobriza, una característica sumamente particular, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza barbilampiña de los precolombinos. Por eso los aztecas habían identificado a los españoles con aquel dios civilizador, recibiéndolos con grandes albricias y sin resquemores. Y desde esta perspectiva, Quetzalcoatl no era si no la viva imagen de Jack Hodgins, uno de sus más eficientes colaboradores en el Jeffersonian, además de su multimillonario mecenas, heredero de la fortuna Cantilever, y por último, pero no por ello lo menos importante, fiel marido y amante esposo de la mejor amiga de la Doctora Brennan, Angela Montenegro.

-¡Tú eres Quetzalcoatl!

-Algunos me dicen así. Otros me conocen por mis tres doctorados en Entomología, Botánica y Mineralogía. Aunque yo prefiero que me llamen, sencillamente, "El Rey del Laboratorio".

-Me refiero a que tú eres el… verdadero y… original… Quetzalcoatl del que habla la tradición…

-Me temo que sí. Y por lo tanto sabes que tengo que marcharme, porque ese es mi destino. Pero ahora también sabes la razón por la que Quetzalcoatl estuvo aquí…

-¿Para salvarme la vida?

-Y también para que esta buena gente se aproveche de la mujer de ciencias que tú eres.

-No entiendo…

-Digamos que, mientras que no vuelvo a buscarte, te he conseguido un trabajillo por estos lares. Al parecer, tenían una plaza vacante en el dispensario, así que me he tomado la libertad de montar todo este teatro para darte la bienvenida y convertirte en su mujer medicina. Te felicito. Tu currículo les ha gustado, y mucho…, sobre todo la parte de las "flores luminosas que vuelan". En fin. Eres la nueva chamán de la tribu.

Temperance Brennan trató de erguirse, poniéndose en pie sobre la rueda de los sacrificios. Cuando pudo mirar hacia el frente, descubrió, no sin asombro, que se encontraba en lo alto de la Pirámide de Kukulcán, en la ciudad maya de Chichén Itzá, desde cuyo templete se observan unas vistas privilegiadas sobre el resto de sus estructuras arquitectónicas de su entorno. No la asustaba tanto el hecho de encontrarse allí, si no de contemplar aquella civilización todavía viva, en todo su esplendor, en plenitud, con los itzáes poblando sus espacios, vestidos con sus taparrabos, pintando sus caras con vivos colores, con las mujeres, medio desnudas, cargando con dos o tres niños a sus espaldas, con los sacerdotes vistiendo extraños sombreros, como los de la efigie del dios Chac Mool, con las orejas alargadas por sus grandes pendientes, y los nobles bizqueando, con ansias de practicar el juego de la pelota; en una visión radicalmente opuesta a como sería el Chichén Itzá que ella había visitado en el siglo XXI, acondicionado como destino turístico, lleno de cámaras fotográficas, japoneses y puestos de souvenirs.

-Hodgins, ¡estás viendo lo que yo veo!

Pero Jack Hodgins no contestó. Quetzalcoatl se había ido. Era su obligación. Cumplir la profecía. No podía apartarse ni un ápice del guión original, so pena de poner en la cuerda floja toda la historia reciente de la humanidad. Además, tenía un arduo trabajo por delante. Localizar al resto de su equipo, juntarlo y devolverlo a su época. En el fondo, se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido. El Jeffersonian había mantenido un gran secreto durante largo tiempo, que muy pocos conocían y que, al final, había acabado por revelarse. Las consecuencias podrían ser estratosféricas. Por suerte, Hodgins no se encontraba en el Instituto en el momento del accidente. De haber sido así, entonces ya no cabría ni la más remota esperanza.


	2. La Segunda Oportunidad

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

**LA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Aturdido. Con una cefalea de campeonato y una quemazón insoportable en los ojos. De resaca. Como la última vez que se dejó llevar por el dulzón sabor del alcohol, con la absurda idea de ahogar las penas, los sentimientos, el fracaso… La noche que Hannah rechazó su anillo de compromiso. Y le rompió el corazón. O quizás, lo que más le remordía a Seeley Booth era no saber, hasta qué punto, era cierto que Hannah le hubiese roto el corazón. Y temía que esa incertidumbre pudiese convertirlo en un enfermo, en un alcohólico, como lo había sido su padre. El dolor le martilleaba las sienes. Con insistencia. Boom. Boom. Boom. Demasiada impertinencia. Así que se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a mojar los labios en ginebra en lo que quedaba de semana.

Antes siquiera de abrir los ojos, extendió su musculoso brazo, hacia la mesilla de noche, con la intención de mirar la hora en los números digitales, rectilíneos, del despertador. Pero nada de aquello permanecía en su sitio. Ni él se encontraba envuelto entre las mullidas sábanas de su cama. Ni tampoco había paredes a su alrededor. Así que de un respingo, como acto reflejo, dio un salto marcial y puso los puños en situación de defensa. Booth se quedó quieto, mudo, en medio de la oscuridad, esperando a que sus pupilas se fuesen acostumbrando a la espesura del entorno. ¡Cómo estaba echando de menos las gafas de visión nocturna! Sobretodo porque su intuición le gritaba a viva voz que no se encontraba sólo en aquel extraño lugar. Y no se equivocaba. Con sus finos oídos, perfectamente entrenados para este tipo de situaciones, pudo percibir una respiración cercana, distinta a la suya propia:

-Quienquiera que esté ahí, alto o disparo. Le habla el agente Seeley Booth, del FBI. Y si por un momento piensa que la oscuridad me hará errar en el tiro, sepa que se encuentra ante uno de los mejores francotiradores de…

Una risa burlona estalló a sus espaldas. Hilarante, pero familiar. Detrás de la cual no se ocultaba nadie que pudiera suponer una amenaza para Booth. Era la voz de Hodgins:

-¿Hablas en serio, Booth? ¿Y con qué vas a dispararme? ¿Con un espárrago?

-¿Hodge, eres tú? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde nos encontramos? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que…?

-Como sigas haciéndome preguntas así, no me vas a dejar tiempo para responder a ninguna. Tranquilo. Es mejor que te calmes y que luego hablemos, más relajados. Ojalá pudiera decir que no pasa nada grave, pero mucho me temo que nos enfrentamos a un caso bastante peliagudo… Antes de nada, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de despertar aquí?

Hodgins trataba de hacer algo de tiempo, mientras la visión de Booth se iba acomodando a las sombras de la noche.

-Creo que… Estaba en el laboratorio. Charlando. Con alguien. Creo que estaba hablando por el celular. Era sobre la mandíbula que apareció. Eso es. Era por la mujer. La mujer de la mandíbula rota. Alguna embajada extranjera. Algún consulado. Creo…

-¿Y después?

-Después nada. Después ya estaba aquí. Contigo. Por un momento pensé que estaba descansando tranquilamente en mi cuarto, en el apartamento. Pero ya no lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que me ha pasado?

-Hubo un accidente en el Jeffersonian. Algo salió mal…

-¿Un accidente, Hodgins? Pero, ¿y los demás? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Bones está bien? ¿Y Cam, y Angela, están todos bien?

-Tranquilízate. No se trata del tipo de accidentes que, de buenas a primeras, le vayan a hacer algo malo a la gente. Como mucho estarán sin memoria, como tú. Se sentirán perdidos. Y tengo que ayudarlos, antes de que "otros" sí les puedan hacer daño.

-De eso nada. No dejaremos que eso ocurra.

Booth giró sobre sí mismo, tratando de buscar una salida, mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo las llaves de su todo terreno. La intención, salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar, dondequiera que éste se encontrase, y poder acudir en socorro de sus compañeros y amigos. Y sobre todo de Tempy. En su estado, no podía permitir que nada perjudicial le ocurriese. Tenía que protegerla más que nunca.

-Hodgins, ¿dónde se supone que estamos? ¿Es alguna especie de jardín botánico?

-¿No lo reconoces, Booth?

Lo cierto es que no. Se sentía perdido. Desorientado. Washington D.C. tenía mil y un rincones similares. Y, pese a todo, los conocía todos. Ése era su trabajo. Localizar a los criminales y ponerlos a buen recaudo, entre rejas. Para ello tenía que conocer el distrito mejor que la palma de su mano, mejor que la marca de cereales favorita de Parker o la fecha en la que Brennan saldría de cuentas. Así que podría apostar, e incluso jurar, que ese suelo arcilloso, esa vegetación que los rodeaba, ese cielo tan negro, esas estrellas tan brillantes, no estaban en Washington D.C. y, lo que es peor, en ningún lugar de la costa Este de los Estados Unidos de América.

-Vamos, Hodgins. No es tiempo para adivinanzas. Tú eres el cerebrito. Seguro que mirando cualquiera de estos _bichitus malolientis_ que se arrastran por aquí puedes decirme dónde nos encontramos con un margen de error de tan sólo tres ó cuatro kilómetros a la redonda…

-Sí, es cierto, puede que me equivoque al pensar que recordarías este lugar, pero esperaba que…

Un lejano resplandor, anaranjado, detuvo el parlamento de Hodgins. Y apenas unos segundos después, de forma dispareja, llegaba el sonido, trayendo los ecos graves de los morteros al ser disparados, así como los tonos agudos, sibilantes, de las baterías antiaéreas. El olor de la pólvora rondaba en el ambiente. Y de alguna manera, también el aroma del petróleo. Entre las ráfagas de aire seco, cálido, cargadas de diminutas partículas en suspensión.

-¿Irak? ¿Hodgins, me has traído a Irak?

-Yo no he… No ha sido mi inten…

El instinto felino se encendió en el interior de Booth. Nuevamente en alerta. Sabía que no estaba preparado para este tipo de eventualidades. Su atuendo, de traje y corbata oscura, sobre camisa blanca y un cinturón plateado con una enorme hebilla vaquera, no le serviría como camuflaje. Sin su arma reglamentaria, no tenían muchas posibilidades de supervivencia. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no se estila en el Irak de la era post Saddam, donde, a la mínima, los insurgentes se hacen anudar potentes cinturones de dinamita para volar mercados, puestos fronterizos, comisarías de policía, iglesias…

-¿Estás loco, Hodgins? ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? Nos has traído hasta una muerte segura. Ya puedes tener un buen motivo.

Booth no podía sacarse de la cabeza los difíciles y tristes días de la Operación Zorro del Desierto. Estaba cansado de la guerra. De luchar por un gobierno del que ya no estaba tan seguro como antes. Un gobierno que había consentido el consejo de guerra a su hermano, pese al heroicismo que Jared había demostrado, al arriesgar su posición en la Marina para salvarle la vida a Seeley. Un gobierno que le había dado la espalda a su propio maestro, Jacob Broadsky, hasta el punto de nublarle tanto el juicio como para convertirse en un vulgar asesino, en un justiciero loco y sin principios.

-Lo tengo, Booth. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, de veras que lo tengo. Pero para que lo puedas entender, insisto, tienes que relajarte. Dentro de una hora me lo agradecerás…

Booth, en un ataque de furia, de tensión incontenible, se lanzó contra su amigo, y lo apretó fuertemente. No le faltaban las ganas de estrangularlo.

-Hodgins, estás loco. Tan loco como el loco de Zack. ¡Estáis todos locos!

-Amigo, si al menos me concedieses el beneficio de la duda y me acompañases hasta esos matorrales, podrías entender que te estás equivocando de parte a parte…

Había sinceridad en la mirada de Hodgins. Y cierta melancolía también. Preocupación. Muchas personas estaban en peligro. Muchas vidas estaban en juego. Y no podía perder el tiempo con explicaciones, con lamentaciones, con charlas que no llevarían a ninguna parte, más que a la desesperación y a la autocompasión. Tras unos minutos, Booth acabó soltándolo. Preguntándose si quizás no habría perdido los papeles. Por la tensión. Por el miedo. Sí, miedo. Miedo a que Temperance pudiese estar en alguna situación semejante, desesperada, en graves apuros.

-La Doctora B está bien –dijo Hodgins leyendo sus pensamientos-. Con ella fue con la primera con quien pude hablar. Y ni siquiera ella misma entiende muy bien lo que está sucediendo. Así que, por favor, te ruego que me hagas caso. No te tortures más. Confía en mí. Y acompáñame.

-Lo haré. Pero sabes lo que pasará si lo que dices es mentira.

El tono de la recriminación era más blando. Apaciguado. No tenía ya la carga de ira de los momentos anteriores. Al fin y al cabo, Hodgins era su amigo. Y Booth necesitaba confiar en alguien. La mejor manera de cubrirse las espaldas es entre dos, como sabe cualquier soldado. Así que ambos siguieron unos cuantos metros más por el camino de tierra arcillosa, dirigiéndose sigilosamente donde parecía proceder el fuego abierto, protegidos entre la vegetación, llegando finalmente a un arroyuelo.

-Espera, Hodgins, agáchate. ¿Ves aquellas sacas mal ordenadas de allí? Son trincheras, como las que mis hombres y yo solíamos hacer cuando estuvimos aquí, en la Operación Zorro del Desierto. Puede que se trate de las fuerzas especiales. Aunque también podría ser una trampa de los insurgentes, atrayéndonos con falsas imitaciones… Espera, creo que veo alguien detrás de los…

Booth enmudeció. Palideció. No podía dar crédito a la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Sencillamente, no podía entender nada. Era imposible. Quizás hubiese enloquecido. Una vez más. Quizás el tumor se hubiese reproducido. Porque frente a frente, apenas a unos cuarenta metros por delante en línea recta, oculto tras la trinchera, estaba el propio Seeley Booth, con traje de camuflaje, dando órdenes a su compañía. Cuando reunió las suficientes fuerzas como para decírselo a Hodgins, éste no pareció sorprenderse.

-Hodgins, ¿tú ya lo sabías, no es así?

-Si he venido hasta aquí es porque, en fin, claro que ya…

-Ahora me lo vas a contar sobre ese accidente que dices que ocurrió en el Jeffersonian, palabra por palabra…

-Es mejor que me consideres algo así como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas… ¿Recuerdas el libro de Dickens? Pues…

-Hodgins, no te lo volveré a repetir… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Booth, si estás aquí, es porque te has ganado una segunda oportunidad. Y por culpa de tu curiosidad estás a punto de desaprovecharla…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que tienes que mirar al Sargento Booth. En la trinchera. Te estás perdiendo los detalles importantes…

Cuando la mirada de Booth se posó nuevamente sobre su _alter ego_, la sorpresa fue monumental, si cabe, todavía mayor que cuando se descubrió a sí mismo. Allí, junto a él, su otro él, se erguía el Cabo Parker. Eduard Parker. Teddy. El hombre que murió entre sus brazos, hacía tantos años. El cabo cuya muerte había pesado en el alma de Booth durante tanto tiempo. Hasta que Teddy, o el fantasma de Teddy, lo había ayudado a escapar de aquel viejo portaviones de la Marina Estadounidense con un cargamento de explosivos a punto de convertirse en un arrecife artificial. Aquel hombre que le había dado un mensaje de ultratumba para su novia, Claire, y al que había visto por última vez junto a Brennan, en el cementerio, el día de su aniversario.

-Va a suceder. Teddy morirá esta noche, ¿no?

-Así es.

-¡Entonces tenemos que salvarlo!

-No, Booth –dijo Hodgins mientras aferraba a su amigo por los hombros, ante su inevitable e inmediato impulso de correr hacia la trinchera-. No podemos cambiar nada de lo que ya ha ocurrido.

-Me estás diciendo que me has traído aquí para ver morir –dijo Seeley con los ojos inyectados en sangre-. Si crees que lo voy a consentir, entonces es porque no me conoces.

-Te estoy diciendo que has venido aquí porque tienes una segunda oportunidad. Pero no puedes cambiar los planes del pasado, o de rebote interferirías en el futuro. Son las carambolas de la relatividad del espacio-tiempo.

-Pero…

-Booth, si hoy el Cabo Parker no muere, tu hijo, Parker, nunca existirá. Lo llamaste así en su recuerdo. Y si no hay motivo que recordar. Tu hijo no nacerá. O de nacer, será completamente distinto. Y quizás tú y yo nunca nos hayamos conocido.

Booth se quedó en silencio. Se había culpado durante muchos años de la muerte de aquel militar. Sólo había encontrado la paz, sólo había logrado perdonarse a sí mismo, tras conversar con su fantasma, encerrado en aquella bodega. Y ahora se le obligaba a elegir entre la vida del cabo y la de su hijo. Hiciese lo que hiciese, esta destinado a arrepentirse por todos los días de su vida. Hodgins comprendía su dolor. Él también era padre. Y trató de animarlo, aún a sabiendas de que nada de lo que dijese podría consolarlo.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Pero, detrás de las trincheras, nada salió bien. La historia se repitió, tal y como Booth la recordaba. El Cabo Parker no siguió las órdenes del Sargento Booth. No se agachó en ninguna de las dos ocasiones en que Booth se lo ordenó. El fuego enemigo lo abatió. Y Parker cayó al suelo. Con el hombro perforado. Y la vida se le fue escapando mientras el Sargento lo sujetaba. Parker volvió a exhalar, con los ojos abiertos, perdidos en el horizonte mientras, desde la otra orilla del río, dos extraños, provenientes del futuro, contemplaban la escena con un profundo desasosiego. El combate no se detuvo. Los morteros siguieron sonando, al igual que las ráfagas de metralleta, el estallido de las minas antipersona ó las baterías antiaéreas. La proximidad del enemigo hizo que el Sargento Booth diese la orden de replegarse, sin tiempo siquiera para recoger los cuerpos de los compañeros caídos. El gobierno se encargaba de ese tipo de cuestiones, negociando con las autoridades locales, las cuales se afanaban en recorrer los campos de batalla, tras la contienda, para luego pedir jugosos rescates por las víctimas de guerra.

-Booth, ha llegado la hora. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Hodgins ya estaba en medio del riachuelo, con los pantalones mojados hasta la cintura, corriendo hacia el lugar donde yacía el cadáver del Cabo Parker. Booth siguió sus pasos y, al llegar a la otra orilla, pudo ver como Hodgins se quitaba la camisa para tratar de frenar la hemorragia.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Booth, te dije que el Cabo Parker tenía que morir. Y ya ha muerto, a los ojos del mundo. A tus propios ojos. Pero has de saber que en los difuntos la sangre se coagula. Y Parker todavía sangra…

-Eso significa que…

-Significa nuestra segunda oportunidad. El Cabo Parker vivirá y…

-Entonces no se trataba de un fantasma. Él estuvo allí. Él vino a ayudarme. Lo que explica por qué, para ser un fantasma, se apartaba tanto de los explosivos. O que Tempy hubiese hablado con él en el cementerio…

En ese preciso instante, Hodgins desenvainó una gruesa jeringuilla que guardaba en el interior de su mariconera de cuero. La hundió, con fuerza, en el pecho a Parker, en el lugar donde debía de encontrarse su corazón. Al momento, aquel cuerpo aparentemente inerte, inmóvil, al que Booth había dado por muerto en medio del alboroto de la guerra, se contrajo de dolor, mientras sus pulmones inhalaban una profunda bocanada de aire. Su mirada se posó rápidamente sobre la de Booth.

-¿Sargento? –dijo, hablando con gran dificultad-. Los rangers siempre van primero…

-Sí, muchacho, sí… -Seeley lo hubiese abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, de no ser consciente que, si lo hiciese, lo hubiese devuelto al valle de los muertos, debido su delicado estado-. Gracias. Gracias por todo, Parker. La próxima vez espero que atienda a razones y cumpla a rajatabla las órdenes de un superior. Cuando le digan que se agache, usted se agacha.

-Sí, señor –acertó a decir Parker, más extrañado por la vestimenta, traje y corbata, que lucía su sargento, que por el dolor que le paralizaba el hombro-. Yo me agacho.

-Ahora debemos trasladarte al campamento médico. Pero un día, atiéndeme bien, Teddy: un día tendrás que devolverme este favor. En un portaviones. Y acuérdate de llevar una linterna.

-Sí, señor, aunque por el momento no servimos a la Marina…

-Booth, Parker… No quiero interrumpir este momento tan emotivo. Pero el joven ha perdido mucha sangre y no podemos esperar más. Me temo que el resto de los detalles de su nueva vida, su nueva identidad y la misión en la que te salvará la vida, se los tendré que contar por el camino. Ahora es parte de un programa de altísima seguridad del que, por ahora, es mejor que sepas lo menos posible.

-Pero Hodgins, ¿ni en un momento como éste puedes dejar a un lado tus teorías de la conspiración?

Pero mientras Booth hablaba, Hodgins le cortaba el discurso con el certero disparo de una pistola eléctrica, que devolvió al agente del F.B.I. al mismo estado de aturdimiento y confusión con el que había empezado esta particular hazaña, para el rescate del Cabo Parker.

-No temas, Booth. Volveré a buscarte. Mientras tanto, cuídate bien, amigo.


	3. La Musa Extranjera

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_Muchísimas gracias a Lau Bones, silhermar, enishi-senpai, AnSaMo y bybtyby por vuestros comentarios: me ayudan a encontrar la fuerza e inspiración para seguir escribiendo esta historia. Igualmente serán bienvenidos consejos y sugerencias. Contestaré a los reviews, de uno en uno, al final de cada capítulo (incluyendo alguna pista sobre el capítulo siguiente)._

**LA MUSA EXTRANJERA**

Amanece un día cualquiera en la _cità_. Como los demás. Ni más igual ni más distinto que los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año. Con el sol rojizo acariciando el horizonte, lamiendo las tejas de barro, con las golondrinas desperezándose en los balcones al sentir el perfume embriagador de los geranios y el beso tibio de las brumas de la aurora, el rumor de las aguas de un molino o el quejido de los trigales con la caricia del viento del este. Florencia le da los buenos días al mundo. Y el mundo se congracia con la ciudad de los Medici, dejando que los mejores artistas, en sus afanosos talleres, traigan el renacimiento artístico y cultural a la vieja Europa. Cacarean las gallinas, mientras el granjero las enamora para quitarle después sus adorados huevos. Balan las cabras, mientras el quesero espera su ración de leche para vender en el mercado. Canta el panadero, mientras lleva sobre su cabeza una cesta de panecillos redondos, maquillados de harina, todavía calientes. Y así, en el centro de la _piazza _se van juntando, para su exposición y venta, desde las más sabrosas hortalizas, frutas y cereales, pasando por los animales domésticos, como gansos, cochinillos, perdices, vacas, bueyes ó palomas mensajeras, junto con otros productos, como hatos de paja, potes y pucheros, troncos de leña y hojarasca… Y en medio de cada despertar, no faltan los comentarios maliciosos de los tres vecinos con las puntas más apuntadas de toda la _cità_, en pleno desayuno matinal. Intenso debate, por lo tanto, entre el afilador, _signore_ Amador, con la pescantina, _signora _Rosina, y el ama del cura, _signora_ Pura; pasando revista a los temas más candentes de la actualidad local:

-Os cuento la última sobre el chiflado de Toscanelli. El otro día mi prima le escuchó en la taberna del _signore _Obdulio. Y el pobre loco estaba diciendo que la Tierra era tan redonda como la cúpula que construye junto a _Maese _Brunelleschi…

-¡Escandaloso!

-Se habría pasado con el lambrusco, digo yo… Si tan redonda es, que se suba él mismo a la cúpula y que intente no venirse hacia el suelo. ¡Qué desfachatez! ¡Con lo fácil que es ver lo que ocurre cuando llueve: el agua resbala por la cúpula! ¡Se cae! ¡Y punto! Si la Tierra fuese como dice, tendríamos los océanos vacíos y, lo que es peor, nos veríamos obligados a caminar atados de una cuerda por la cintura, para no caer al abismo.

-Éste Toscanelli se cree que por haber estudiado en Padua el resto nos chupamos el dedo. Intelectuales… Mira si es plana la Tierra que le llamamos _planeta_, pla-ne-ta… ¿Si fuese redonda le llamaríamos _redondeta_? Hasta el propio nombre lo dice. Es como si ahora le llamamos _queso_ a la _empanada_. Es _queso_, como su propio nombre indica: que-so.

-Tienes toda la razón, Amador.

-Callaos, que por allá se acerca el _Maese _pintor, siempre en la compañía de sus dos ayudantes. No hace más que mariposear alrededor de las flores. Parecen una abeja reina, con sus zánganos. Dicen que tiene vicios ocultos que a nadie quiere confesar…

-¿Con las flores?

-No, Rosina. Con los mancebos…

-Ah, ¡escandaloso…!

Todavía con estas últimas sílabas en la boca, el habitual alboroto de la _piazza_ se ve silenciado por el sonido rítmico y metálico de los cascos de un par de caballos, al golpearse contra los adoquines de piedra. Un carromato se acerca. Y todas las voces callan salvo las de los animales y, por supuesto, las de nuestro coro de tertulianos…

-Debe de ser _signore _Tarantello, con su cargamento semanal de esclavos. Yo ya le hice el pedido de dos bien entrenados. La última vez, el mozo me salió tan charlatán que el muy lengüilargo le explicaba a los clientes cómo escoger las sardinas más frescas. Al final, la mitad del producto se me quedaba sin vender…

-¡Escandaloso!

-Dímelo a mí, Pura, que mis buenos dineros perdí por culpa del mequetrefe ése.

-No, Rosina, ¡me refiero a que nos estuvieses vendiendo el pescado podrido…!

-Podrido no, mujer… Con solera, un poquito de solera, puede…

Al margen del nuevo cariz que toma la tertulia, sobre la salubridad del pescado y otros productos del mar, decir que las especulaciones de nuestro grupo de cotilleo ha hecho pleno en cuanto al soniquete de la carroza. Ahí llega el tratante de esclavos, si bien el propio Tarantello prefiere denominar a su mercancía con un largo y mercadotécnico eufemismo: "especialistas en todo tipo de labores, venticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana; libres de remuneración". En el interior de su hediondo carromato, que en justicia mejor convendría llamar jaula sobre ruedas, viajan varias mujeres jóvenes, todas atemorizadas, todas andrajosas y todas despeinadas. Todas, menos una que, a pesar de la contrariedad, aún conserva una profunda hermosura natural y un peculiar porte de dignidad, que ayuda a distinguirla fácilmente de todas las demás. Sus ojos, medio rasgados, no se han visto en Florencia más que en las ilustraciones de los cuentos fantásticos escritos por Marco Polo y que, a decir verdad, sólo los más doctos de la _cità _han tenido la oportunidad de leer y examinar, aún sin dar mucho crédito a su contenido. Pero esta mujer no es una fábula: es de carne y hueso, real como la vida misma, admirable y también palpable. Y en el regazo de la extranjera, una pequeña criatura, envuelta en unos harapos, mientras sus brazos se preocupan en acunarlo y calmar su llanto famélico. El _signore _Tarantello espera que alguna dama florentina pueda requerir de los servicios de un ama de cría. Para eso la había recogido, en mitad del camino, cuando se la topó a la sombra de unos olivos, tratando de exprimir el sabor de unas aceitunas. De no ser así, nadie se molestaría en pagar ni una perra chica por aquella muchacha: dos bocas que alimentar a cambio de dos manos para trabajar, es una transacción nada favorecedora.

Ángela Montenegro no sabe a ciencia cierta cómo ha llegado hasta aquel lugar. Hasta aquel tiempo. Aunque se hace una idea bastante aproximada, gracias a las innumerables horas que ha compartido con su esposo, y las no tan cuantiosas ocasiones en las que éste, ya con un par de copas de brandy, había departido sobre los experimentos privados que se estaban realizando en los sótanos del Jeffersonian, y que al parecer financiaba el propio Hodgins, con fondos a cargo de la fortuna Cantilever, de la que era el único heredero y meticuloso administrador.

El carromato se columpió en medio de la _piazza_, cuando el _signore _Tarantello dio la señal a sus mulas para que detuviesen la marcha. De un brinco, dejó atrás el pescante y quedó apostado verticalmente sobre el suelo, mientras algunos florentinos se iban acercando, a fin de escrutar la nueva mercancía. El _Maese _pintor vigilaba la escena desde lejos, todavía situado frente al puesto de flores. Era su trabajo elegir las mejores plantas, obteniendo de sus pétalos, al machacarlos en un mortero con unas gotas de aceite, los más bellos colores para sus óleos. No le importaban en absoluto los comentarios maliciosos del populacho sobre sus particulares manías. Le resbalaban. Como el agua sobre las brillantes y pulidas cerámicas que salpicaban las cúpulas y campanarios de toda la región. Si otros no sabían descubrir en los girasoles el amarillo intenso de un atardecer, o en el carmesí de unas amapolas la sangre de un Cristo Crucificado, era tan sólo una cuestión de perspectiva.

Tarantello descorrió la cerradura e hizo que las mujeres se colocasen encima de una pequeña tarima de madera, para que sus dotes femeninas cuadrasen a la altura de los ojos masculinos. Una técnica que le solía reportar pingües beneficios. Después, vino a colocarse al lado de Ángela y, tras aclararse la garganta, dio rienda suelta a su discurso, tratando de equilibrar la oferta con la demanda:

-¿Alguien necesita una nodriza? Pues hoy tiene una oportunidad de oro. Como nunca antes. Ofrezco esclava para amamantar. No hay en toda la Toscana senos más prolíficos que los de esta esclava. Dicen que es hija de una diosa de la China. Sus bebés no habrán probado mayor manjar en su corta vida.

-¿Insinúas, Tarantello, que las florentinas tenemos mala leche?

-Todo lo contrario, _bambina_. Sólo digo que esta esclava es única e irrepetible, y que, por lo tanto, sus fluidos también lo serán. Ved su piel dorada. Ved sus ropas extrañas. No cuadra como napolitana. Quizás provenga de uno de esos lugares exóticos, nunca vistos, de la Ruta de las Especias o de las Islas Afortunadas, al otro lado del Mar Tenebroso… Leche mágica para sus hijos. Crecerán fuertes y sanos como el mismísimo Hércules.

-Patrañas, ya no sabes lo que inventar para vendernos la chusma que nos traes por mercancía. Como no te los compran en Roma, crees que nosotros tendremos los sesos achicharrados y bailaremos al compás de tu música. ¡Pues vas equivocado!

-Pero vamos a ver, mis más queridos amigos y amigas, mi ínclita Florencia, _cità _grande entre las más grandes. ¿A nadie le interesa esta mujer? ¿Es que todas las mujeres tienen leche propia en Florencia?

-¿Y el niño viene incluido en el paquete?

_-Signora_, no se queje. Que en cuanto crezca lo pone usted a cavarle un pozo en medio de los jardines o a ararle los surcos en el viñedo.

-Al menos nos harás buen un descuento, Tarantello.

-¿Descuento? ¡Si todavía no hemos acordado el precio!

Ángela podía entender perfectamente todo cuanto decían aquellas gentes. En la Universidad había tenido un novio italiano, siciliano, que se había molestado lo suficiente como para darle algunas lecciones sobre la lengua de Dante y de Petrarca. Pese a todo, Angy tenía grandes dificultades para hablarlo. Por algún extraño motivo, cada vez que intentaba chaporrearlo, mezclaba todos los idiomas que conocía y cuyo resultado era una amalgama de frases absurdas y majaderas. A medida que escuchaba aquel pregón en medio de la _piazza_, Ángela se iba sintiendo más y más avergonzada por la capacidad que tiene el ser humano de negociar con la vida de sus propios congéneres, de poder considerar a la mujer como un ser en inferiores circunstancias, y a los esclavos como meros aperos de trabajo, sin voz ni derechos. Era humillante.

_-Signori_, les ofrezco la mejor leche: de los senos de la diosa extranjera… Piensen que si no la quieren para sus hijos, quizás tenga valor afrodisíaco para sus maridos…

-¡Bruto! ¡Degenerado! ¡Gañán! ¡Mameluco! ¡Facineroso…!

Las voces llegaban desde todas partes, como saetas en medio del asedio entre dos ciudades. Los acontecimientos estaban tomando un rumbo peligroso, cercano al amotinamiento. De hecho, un grupo de mujeres allí presentes se había arremangado los mandiles y, después, agachado para rebuscar en el suelo algunos adoquines sueltos con los que poder apedrear al insensible de Tarantello. A punto estaban de iniciar una auténtica batalla campal cuando el _Maese_ pintor se puso en medio del tumulto, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos de la masa sublevada:

-Tarantello, yo compraré a la nodriza. Me han encargado últimamente una nueva pintura sobre la infancia de Nuestro Salvador, y necesito un modelo que me sirva de ayuda a la hora de innovar en los trazos y facciones del Niño Jesús. Así que necesitaré al pequeño. Y por él, también a la madre, para que pueda nutrirlo, con una leche de propiedades tan interesantes.

Nadie se esperaba aquel gesto del viejo pintor, aunque tampoco nadie se sorprendería demasiado con el mismo. Todos eran conocedores de sus extrañas costumbres, manías y comportamientos. Al parecer, el _Maese _pintor jamás probaba un bocado de carne, si no sólo las plantas, frutas y vegetales que cultivaba en la quinta detrás de su propio taller. Su amor por los animales llegaba a tal punto que, en algunas ocasiones, se le había visto comprando animales enjaulados por la simple satisfacción de soltarlos en ese mismo instante, para poder contemplar su escapada en libertad. En definitiva, el _Maese _pintor pertenecía a la camarilla de desquiciados mentales que se paseaban por las calles de Florencia, con ínfulas de naturalista y filántropo. Todos en la _cità _sospechaban que debajo de aquel disfraz de alma cándida, bondadosa y caritativa, tendría que esconderse una mente criminal, llena de razones oscuras y pérfidas. Secundado por sus dos esbirros, los mismos con los que a tenor de las lenguas viperinas practicaba la sodomía, estaría esperando el momento ideal para desvelar sus planes de dominación de la Toscana. Obviamente, todos los que pensaban de esta guisa estaban radicalmente equivocados.

El _Maese _pintor, buena persona donde las haya, podía imaginarse el dolor interior que se adhería a las entrañas de aquella joven, vendida, cosificada, despreciada, por lo que buscó su trato más amable y su mejor sonrisa:

-Querida, muchacha. ¿Puedes entender mis palabras?

-Sí.

-En tal caso, debo darte la bienvenida a Florencia, cuna de las nuevas artes y depósito del viejo conocimiento. Lamento que muchos de nuestros vecinos no se hayan enterado todavía de que el mundo está cambiando. No se dan cuenta de que sólo podemos avanzar como personas si respetamos el alma de las otras personas, e incluso el alma de los animales y de la propia naturaleza. Y lamento la idea que te hayas podido hacer de un pueblo que compra, vende, expone, comercia, insulta, critica, hiere y vilipendia todo aquello que no entiende. Ojalá pueda compensarte y demostrarte que no todos somos así. Quiero que sepas que, desde hoy, mi casa es tu casa. Y te aseguro que seréis bien tratados, tanto tú como tu hijo. ¿No es así, Salai?

-Así será, _Maese_.- Respondió Salai, uno de sus aprendices-.

-Salai se ocupará de protegeros –continuó el pintor-: no en vano es mi mejor alumno. Y también mi mejor amigo, pese a la diferencia de edad. No en vano, los jóvenes de hoy son el futuro de nuestro mañana.

-Gracias –Ángela trató de expresarse en italiano, advirtiendo las sinceras intenciones de su interlocutor, e interesándose por conocer más detalles sobre el lugar y el tiempo en el que se encontraba-. Quiero decirli, _signore_, que agradezco su atencioni y su ayudi. Tanto por mí, como por mi fili…

-Querida, ¿pero en qué idioma se supone que estás hablando?

-En italiani, por supuesti…

-Pues debo decirte que se trata de un italiano bastante particular e inaudito…

-Es que soy de las islas, y al sur ya se sabi. Lo dice el refrani: cuanti más al suri, más rari habla la genti.

-Curioso refrán. No lo había escuchado…

-Es que es un refrani muy nuevi. La moda del verani. Dentro de unos mesi habrá otro refrani más famosi…

-Bien, _ragazza_, me temo que todavía no nos hemos presentado. Porque, intuyo, no eres una diosa de la China. ¿Es así?

-Claro que no. Mi nombre es Ángela, Ángela Montenegro. Agradecida.

-Encantado, Ángela. Yo me llamo Leonardo.

-¿Leonardo? ¿Está bromeando? ¿_Maese _Leonardo? ¿No será usted el gran Leonardo Da Vinci?

-Da Vinci era el apellido de mi padre. Yo soy sencillamente Leonardo…

-¡Es increíble! Cuando se lo cuente a Brennan no se lo va a creer. ¡He tenido que tropezarme con el mismísimo Leonardo! ¡El pintor! ¡El inventor! ¡El Padre del Renacimiento…!

-Detente, primorosa Ángela, que me vas a sacar los colores con tus loas.

-Es que, ¿sabe? Yo también soy dibujante y conozco bastante bien toda su obra –Ángela comenzó a hablar a gran velocidad, emocionada, eufórica, imparable-. Y me fascinan todos y cada uno de sus inventos. A partir de sus bocetos, extraídos del _Codex Atlanticus_, he recreado algunas imágenes tridimensionales de sus máquinas para volar, pudiendo demostrar finalmente que… Es que, yo también soy inventora y…

-Sí, lo sé…

-Y es increíble para mí pensar que justo ahora estoy conversando con uno de los grand… -Ángela se detuvo en seco-. Alto, ¿ha dicho que lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Lo cierto es que hace unas semanas, un hombre vino a mi taller para hacerme un encargo: una pintura. Me dejó una serie de instrucciones muy precisas sobre su técnica y ejecución. Dijo que tenía que seguirlas al pie de la letra. Y también me advirtió de su llegada. Y añadió que usted me ayudaría. No sólo con ese lienzo. Si no con mis inventos. Enfatizó mucho en este aspecto. Que usted me ayudaría con mis inventos. Y, francamente, estoy deseando conocer sus habilidades…

-Dígame una cosa…

-Te escucho…

-¿Ese hombre no tendría los ojos azules…?

-Sí…

-La piel clara…

-Sí, en efecto…

-El pelo del color del cobre…

-Cierto…

-Y una barba corta y poco poblada…

-Estás describiendo a la perfección al hombre que vino a verme. No me cabe la menor duda. Lo ha retratado a las mil maravillas.

-Lo que me suponía. Hodgins –Ángela empezó a hablar sola, irritando el tono de voz, en un perfecto inglés, para el desconcierto de los allí presentes-, Hodgins, si me estás escuchando, o viendo, o haciendo lo que quiera que estés haciendo… Que sepas que el hecho de traerme hasta el taller de Leonardo Da Vinci no compensa el mal rato en el carromato y en la _piazza _pública, a punto de ser vendida a una horda de fanáticos medievales. Vas a tener que portarte muy bien si quieres que te perdone –dicho esto, regresó el tono dulce y cándido de su voz-. _Signore _Leonardo, no se preocupe. Estaba…, pensando en voz alta. Pero… Enséñeme alguno de sus inventos. Lo estoy deseando.

-Precisamente –el sabio italiano seguía anonadado, ante los desmanes de aquella mujer, incluso más extravagante que el propio Da Vinci, y que estaba destinada a convertirse en musa de sus cuadros y en asesora de sus inventos-, tengo que decirle, _bella _Ángela, que hoy mismo tenía pensado poner en funcionamiento una de mis últimas invenciones. Yo la llamo _Il roditore vengatore_. El ratón vengador.

-Estrenémosla pues…

Dicho y hecho. Salai sacó de su alforja un pequeño taco de madera, tallado con forma de ratón. En su interior, un entramado de ruedas dentadas dotaba a esta figura de movimiento propio, capaz de redefinirse, haciendo giros y piruetas, como si tuviese vida. _Maese _Leonardo había logrado adaptar el complejo mecanismo de los grandes relojes mecánicos a un espacio reducido, cosa que a los demás genios de su tiempo parecía imposible, mostrándose sólo capaces de confeccionar estructuras enormes y enrevesadas. Después de que Salai girase la cuerda hasta su límite, _il roditore vengatore_ salió disparado hacia una esquina de la _piazza_, donde el afilador, _signore_ Amador, la pescantina, _signora _Rosina, y el ama del cura, _signora_ Pura, continuaban con su ceremoniosa terapia de grupo. No dejaban títere con cabeza entre cuantos vecinos acertaban a pasar por ante su campo de visión. Y justo en plena diatriba sobre los vestidos, presuntamente indecorosos, escotados y ceñidos, de una dama de alto rango cuyo nombre no convinieron en citar, el falso ratón se puso a juguetear bajo los pies de los desprevenidos contertulios. Fue tanto el susto que todos tres acabaron pataleando sobre la mesa, tal fue el brinco, dando gritos desaforados y peticiones de auxilio contra "la enorme rata", "bestia inmunda", "monstruo infernal", "bicharraco libidinoso", que los mantuvo en jaque durante varios minutos, taconeando y blasfemando sobre la mesa, como bailaores en un tablado flamenco, soportando las risas, el escarnio y el vacile de cuanto florentino allí se congregaba a la hora del mercado para contemplar el original espectáculo. Cuando se descubrió el engaño, una vez agotada la cuerda del dispositivo mecánico, el _Maese _pintor y su camarilla ya se encontraban lejos de allí, camino del taller. Leonardo tenía un agudo sentido del humor. Y un arraigado principio de la justicia.

_Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic._

_Título del siguiente capítulo: INDULTO CANÍBAL (creo que el propio nombre ya puede ser una pista del personaje al que va a estar dedicado; también avanzo que el objetivo va a ser desarrollar las historias cada una en su tiempo. Es decir, que iremos sabiendo qué paso con Brennan, la chamán, en el Yucatán, con Booth en Irak, tratando de esconderse del otro Booth, etc.)_

_Respuestas a los reviews: lo dicho, a partir del próximo capítulo contestaré los comentarios al final de cada capítulo. Creo que hasta ahora no me he dejado ninguno atrás, respondiendo mediante mensaje personal._


	4. El Indulto Caníbal

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y lo han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos, particularmente a Lau Bones, silhermar, enishi-senpai, AnSaMo, bybtyby y Polna que nos van dejando sus comentarios. Insisto, vuestras palabras me ayudan a seguir adelante con la historia. Igualmente serán bienvenidos consejos y sugerencias. Respuestas a los comentarios, al final del capítulo._

**EL INDULTO CANÍBAL**

Washington es una ciudad fantasma. Las imágenes retransmitidas por algunos canales de televisión y filmadas de forma clandestina, permiten comprender que, en la ciudad del Potomac, ya nada es como antes del "accidente". En la zona beta, la mayor parte de los habitantes ha optado por abandonar sus viviendas y refugiarse en casa de algunos familiares. En la zona alfa, la cuarentena es total. El toque de queda mantiene las calles vacías, los negocios cerrados a cal y canto y los sistemas eléctricos desconectados las tres cuartas partes del día. Algunos helicópteros sobrevuelan este espacio, a fin de controlar que no se violen las estrictas medidas de seguridad. Pero tanto despliegue de medios resulta ser una simple tapadera, con el propósito de ocultar a los ciudadanos lo realmente sucedido. ¿Cómo explicar que varios cientos de personas, entre ellos algunos de los científicos más prestigiosos del planeta, se han volatilizado en cuestión de segundos sin dejar la menor huella? ¿Cómo dar a conocer que han sido catapultados hacia otro espacio y otro tiempo a causa de un experimento clasificado dentro de la categoría de máximo secreto? ¿Cómo salir indemne, desde el punto de vista político, de esta situación, pese a encontrarse en una de las peores crisis económicas en la historia reciente de los Estados Unidos de América?

Sentado ante el escritorio Resolute del despacho oval, en el ala oeste de la Casa Blanca, leyendo las recomendaciones de su gabinete de crisis, el Presidente Mayer trata de elegir sus mejores palabras. Sus dedos juguetean con una montblanc de oro. Mira directamente a los ojos de George Washington, primero en el cargo. Su gran retrato se alza justo enfrente, al otro lado de la oficina, sobre la chimenea. Se pregunta si aquel hombre, medio filósofo, medio masón, medio guerrero, medio caballero andante, también hubo de sacrificar su honradez en orden de una causa mayor. En provecho del bien común. Mayer supone que sí. Y sigue adelante con sus planes. Ensaya concienzudamente las mentiras que va a decir. Y las repite mentalmente, una y otra vez, hasta la saciedad… Como si mediante su reiteración pudiese convertirlas en verdades. Y, en consecuencia, poder mirar a los objetivos cristalinos de las cámaras, con el piloto rojo encendido, sin reflejar en sus gestos un ápice de remordimiento. Sin el menor rastro de debilidad. Con firmeza y seguridad… ¿Cómo si no transmitir confianza y optimismo a su pueblo y, al mismo tiempo, garantizar la lucha contra los peligros del siglo XXI? A veces, para hacer lo correcto, nos vemos obligados a hacer justo todo lo contrario. Al menos, así lo quiere pensar Oswald Vincent Mayer, el cuadragésimo sexto Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. A veces, sólo a veces, el fin justifica los medios.

-Señor Presidente, es la hora de su discurso. Los periodistas acreditados le esperan en la sala de prensa. Ya les hemos avisado que no habrá ronda de preguntas.

-Gracias, Melody. ¿Alguna novedad desde la Biblioteca Nacional?

-No, Señor. Las computadoras siguen comparando y repasando los microfilms de todas las publicaciones periódicas norteamericanas desde mediados del siglo XIX y cotejándolos con los perfiles del registro akásico. Por el momento ningún Código Rojo. En el extranjero están siguiendo el mismo protocolo, con idénticos resultados.

-¿Y sobre los "últimos" del Jeffersonian, sabemos algo?

-Esperan órdenes, Señor. Están pendientes de la resolución de los tres indultos solicitados: dos para el Centro Penitenciario de Máxima Seguridad de Texas y uno para el Saint Elizabeth Hospital.

-¿Los indultos? Están visados y sellados. Avise al Jeffersonian de que les llegarán en cuestión de minutos. Y que se vayan poniendo manos a la obra. No hay tiempo que perder.

-Sí, Señor. Ahora mismo, Señor.

La vida en el Saint Elizabeth es aburrida y rutinaria. Desde la dirección del centro opinan que con los patrones repetitivos resulta más fácil controlar, e incluso predecir, las dolencias, comportamientos y evolución de los pacientes. Así que los horarios para despertarse, desayunar, ordenar los dormitorios, ducharse, vestirse, recibir visitas, pasear por el jardín, tomar un café a mediodía, leer la prensa, almorzar, ver la televisión, acudir a terapias individuales, a las grupales, cenar, despejar la mente y finalmente acostarse, son idénticos. Tanto en el día a día de Zack Addy como para el resto de los internados en este asilo mental. Sin novedades que puedan alterar su paz y tranquilidad. Sin impulsos externos que puedan agravar su estado, su salud, su frustración, su locura y su cordura.

Zack suele aprovechar las horas libres para construir pequeñas maquetas de aeronaves, uno de sus _hobbies_ favoritos ya desde la infancia. Sin embargo, desde hace algunos días espera una interrupción en dicha rutina. No le cabe la menor duda de que tal cosa va a ocurrir, y que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que se produzca finalmente. Así que no sale de su cuarto. Mientras las agujas del reloj giran, se encuentran, se saludan, se despiden y se alejan, marcándose los ritmos con un matemático tic-tac, Addy desmonta una a una sus miniaturas y, en un orden perfecto, las encaja en baúles de cartón, amortiguando bien las pequeñas piezas y figuras, para que no sufran ningún tipo de daño. Saca la ropa de los cajones y la devuelve a las maletas. Perfectamente planchada. Impoluta. Y con un ligero olor a lavanda y a naftalina. Charla educadamente con aquellos celadores, enfermeras y resto del personal sanitario con los que más roce ha tenido en todo este tiempo y deja todas las conversaciones conclusas, cerradas. Sin decir adiós. Pero sin dejar cabos sueltos. Lo suficientemente cauto para no levantar sospechas. Lo suficientemente ambiguo como para despedirse sin que parezca, en absoluto, una despedida.

Al terminar con todas estas faenas, Zack Addy se sienta en uno de los salones de reposo, cómodamente, frente a la gran pantalla de cinemascope. Quiere comprobar la evolución de los acontecimientos en el exterior. Todas las cadenas. En todos los informativos. No se habla de otra cosa. Hasta el mismísimo Presidente Mayer ha tenido que afrontar la situación con valentía y temple, lejos de su habitual arrogancia, saliendo a la palestra con un discurso bien calculado, en su línea, aunque poco clarificador y, si cabe, todavía menos convincente. Retransmitiendo en directo desde los exteriores de la Casa Blanca, una reportera, alta, delgada, de cabellos claros y mirada felina, critica intensamente la cuestionable transparencia de la administración Mayer, mientras la cámara situada frente a ella es capaz de captar su profunda preocupación: en las arrugas de su ceño, en su mirada triste, en la profundidad de sus ojeras… La voz de esta mujer, fuerte y capaz, vibra en toda la estancia, retumbando en cada una de sus cuatro esquinas:

-…_la percepción del pueblo norteamericano no se trasluce en las palabras del Presidente Mayer, para quien la alarma social es producto de una campaña de desacreditación urdida por sus opositores demócratas, que sólo querrían menoscabar la imagen del actual gobierno a toda costa y dar al traste con un posible segundo mandato de Mayer, a falta de sólo meses para que arranque la carrera para ser el siguiente inquilino del 1600 de Pennsylvania Avenue. Sea como fuere, los últimos sondeos demuestran que la vertiginosa caída de Mayer ante la opinión pública es algo palpable, más allá de los agresivos ataques que su gabinete está recibiendo por parte de la oposición. En la calle, se le critica a Mayer su incapacidad para aportar una explicación coherente a los hechos ocurridos hace menos de una semana en el Instituto Jeffersonian. Más ahora, cuando algunas familias empiezan a hablar de parientes, sus padres, madres, hijos, hermanos, trabajadores de dicha institución, y de los que no han sabido absolutamente nada desde las últimas… _

El elevado sonido de televisión impide a Zack escuchar una de las conversaciones de pasillo, mientras uno de los bedeles del Saint Elizabeth guía a Jack Hodgins hasta el salón de reposo. Tampoco se escucha el suave sonido de las suelas de los zapatos, al pisar firmemente las mullidas alfombras del corredor. En sus manos, un papel de oficio, con el anagrama de la oficina presidencial, sirve para abrir cualquier puerta que se le ponga a Hodgins por delante. En este caso, para recoger a su antiguo compañero, a su hombre de los experimentos, a su buen amigo, Zack Addy. Sin embargo, no es Zack lo primero que le llama la atención al cruzar bajo el umbral del salón de reposo, si no el rostro de Hannah Burley, la periodista, comentando los detalles de la comparecencia de Mayer. No la había vuelto a ver desde que Booth y ella habían llegado a un punto muerto en su compromiso…

-¿Hodgins? ¡Al fin llegas! Me estabas tardando demasiado. ¡Llevo varios días esperando!

-También tú podrías saludarme con un "¿qué tal? Me alegro de verte", y sin embargo me recibes con las quejas en la boca.

-Vamos –dice Zack mientras se levanta a toda prisa-, tengo las maletas preparadas. Espero que lo traigas todo listo…

-¿Las maletas? ¿Ya?

Hodgins no puede más que bufar, mirar al techo y gesticular histriónicamente con los brazos, en señal de protesta. En los últimos tres días ha envejecido más que en los últimos tres años. Está cansado. No deja un lugar, cuando ya está camino de otro. No ha llegado al otro y ya recibe órdenes para ir después a un tercero. Y todo el mundo lo espera con prisas y sin dejarle un minuto siquiera para poder sentarse tranquilamente a retomar fuerzas. Está necesitando un respiro muy urgentemente…

-¿Puedes apurar un poco más, Hodgins? No tengo la menor intención de permanecer ni un tiempo de planck más en el Saint Elizabeth…

-A este ritmo, voy a ser yo el que necesite unas vacaciones aquí… ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que es llegar a un salón de reposo y que ni siquiera dejen que te sientes, aunque sea por un mísero, breve e insignificante segundo?

-Lo cierto es que no me lo puedo imaginar. Pero ya lo sabes: carezco de empatía. Estar catorce puntos por encima de ti, en lo que a cociente intelectual se refiere, tiene sus ventajas. Pero también sus defectos. No capto los sentimientos ni las emociones en los rostros humanos. Ni la ironía. Ni el humor. Ni tampoco las bromas, ni…

-Sí, cierto: maldito síndrome de Asperger… Entre Brennan y tú nos vais a convertir a todos en una panda de zombis insensibles. Con la salvedad de Fisher, claro, porque ya lo es…

-No está probada empíricamente la existencia de los zombis. Sí que existe el polvo zombi, que actúa como un profundo narcótico que…

-Vale. Tú ganas, Zack. Recoge tus pertenencias. Nos marchamos de aquí.

-¿He dicho algo que…?

Ya a solas, por las calles desérticas de un Washington, saltándose el toque de queda camino del Jeffersonian, escoltados por seis agentes motorizados, tres a cada lado, Hodgins maneja el volante de uno de sus lujosos modelos de colección. En el asiento del copiloto, Zack escucha atentamente cada una de sus palabras, mientras Hodge le explica los detalles del percance, la posterior avería y los esfuerzos de rescate que se están llevando a cabo mediante la aplicación de la tecnología más avanzada:

-…después del accidente, los radiotelescopios registraron una serie de focos radiactivos, muy potentes, ubicados en distintos puntos del planeta. En dichos lugares nunca antes se había localizado una fuente de actividad semejante. Además, unas señales se mantienen más tiempo que otras. Algunas ya han desaparecido, otras no. Pero sabemos cuándo lo harán, en función de su velocidad de desintegración. Lo interesante es que al analizarlas, resultó que estas anomalías presentan diferentes magnitudes. El caso es que, gracias a los datos obtenidos, conseguimos recrear y aislar una muestra del isótopo de la emisión, altamente inestable, y en base a él, comparando el tiempo exacto que habría tardado en degradarse si las condiciones hubiesen sido normales, con el tiempo que efectivamente están tardando, estimado a partir de la magnitud de la huella captada en cada caso… En fin, que tenemos el tiempo exacto que esos isótopos tendrían que haber sido registrables y no lo fueron. Y ese tiempo, que para unos focos radiactivos supone años, para otros siglos, es el que nos lleva al momento exacto del pasado en el que tuvieron que materializarse nuestros "viajeros" en el tiempo…

-Pensé que los radiotelescopios estaban orientados hacia el espacio exterior…

-Digamos que no todos.

-Pero si los desaparecidos están en el pasado, interactuando con él, ¿cómo es que no hay alteraciones en el presente? Cualquier cosa que hagan modificará el curso de la historia…

-Zack. Precisamente, lo más extraño de todo es que, por alguna razón, el presente que ya conocíamos parece depender directamente de este viaje de la Doctora Brennan y su equipo al pasado. Todo lo que estén haciendo o vayan a hacer, va a desencadenar los hechos históricos que tú, yo y toda la humanidad, ya hemos estudiado en la secundaria… Están haciendo historia. Gracias a ellos, el mundo es lo que es…

-Tiene su lógica pero, Hodgins…, entonces, si ya los habéis localizado a todos, ¿para qué se supone que os puedo ser útil?

-Digamos que el pasado está controlado. De eso me ocupo personalmente. Podemos actuar, corregir e invertir los posibles cambios. Enderezar las situaciones que se le vayan de mano a los chicos. El problema es el futuro: no tenemos ni idea sobre él ni sabemos exactamente lo que nos depara, así que tampoco tenemos idea de hasta qué punto podemos alterar con nuestras acciones el día de mañana…

-¿El futuro?

-Zack… El caso es que la NASA llevaba algunos meses investigando un extraño foco de actividad radiactiva de naturaleza desconocida. Luego desapareció misteriosamente. Sin dejar el menor rastro. Ahora sabemos que ese foco coincide con el tipo de isótopo radiactivo de los "viajeros" del Jeffersonian…

-Si esa señal se pudo captar antes de su emisión, el día del accidente, significa que viaja a una velocidad hiperlumínica, a mucho más de trescientos mil kilómetros por segundo…

-Lo que a su vez significa…

-Que la señal procedía del futuro, como con el experimento de los muones, y que alguien del equipo…

-Y por eso, Zack, queremos contar con tu ayuda. Mis tres doctorados nada tienen que ver con la astrofísica. Pero tú estabas preparando uno de física cuántica y…

-Hodgins, quiero que te fijes atentamente en lo que voy a hacer…

Addy saca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un pañuelo de tela, con sus iniciales bordadas en una esquina. El recién indultado tiene la mirada puesta en el salpicadero del coche, donde zumba un pequeño mosquito, ajeno al poco tiempo que le queda de vida. Un rápido movimiento del brazo de Zack y todo acaba para ese vulgar díptero del orden de los nematóceros…

-Oh, vamos, ¿tenías que mancharme la tapicería? ¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado este coche? Es un clásico…

-Hodgins. Acabo de alterar el futuro. Lo hacemos con cada decisión que tomamos. Ya en los años cincuenta, Hugh Everett pensaba que existen cientos de miles de universos paralelos y que con cada uno de ellos se cumplen las cientos de miles de variantes posibles que podamos imaginar, después de combinar todas las posibles elecciones de cada ser humano…

-Insinúas que…

-Insinúo que no habéis mandado a nadie hacia el futuro. Esté donde esté, no se trata del futuro, si no de un universo paralelo. De lo que haga allí dependerá el allí, no el aquí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente…

-¿Y tú podrías?…

-Iré… Mejor en cualquier parte, que en el Saint Elizabeth Hospital. La rutina es mortificadora…

-Confío en que volverás y no te darás a la fuga para evitar…

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Hodgins. Pero antes necesito saber algo: ¿a quién se supone que tengo que encontrar y traer de vuelta?

-Pues se trata de…

En ese preciso momento, el celular de Hodgins comienza a sonar a todo volumen. Unos arpegios eléctricos, salvajes, magistralmente ejecutados, rugen por los cuatro altavoces del automóvil. Es el sonido de Pearly White, la inseparable guitarra de Billy Gibbons, y nombre secreto de Ángela Montenegro, su hija. Gibbons le había introducido aquel tono de llamada durante uno de sus habituales rifirrafes con su yerno. Para que nunca se olvide de la importancia de la familia y que, pase lo que pase, esté donde esté, Gibbons siempre lo estará vigilando. Hodgins, temeroso de que pueda tratarse de su suegro, intenta colgar el teléfono. Con poca suerte, porque los nervios, y la velocidad a la que conduce, traicionan sus intenciones. Así que, no sólo acepta la llamada, si no que activa el manos libres. Por fortuna para Hodgins, la voz que suena a través del aparato no es la de su suegro…

-Hodgins, ¿me oyes?. Hodgins sé que estás ahí. Soy Hannah. Hannah Burley. Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente.

-¿Hannah? ¿De verdad eres tú? Precisamente hace un rato te he visto en las noticias, hablando sobre…

-Es importante que nos veamos. Sé que tú tienes información sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Y tengo que saber lo que pasa…

-Pero…

-Hodgins. Llevo varios días llamando al apartamento de Booth. No contesta. He ido y no abre la puerta. Como todavía no le he devuelto mi copia, he podido entrar. Y sigue igual que ayer. Que antesdeayer. Nadie ha pasado por casa. Y tampoco he tenido noticias de Brennan… Ni de los demás.

-Hannah, debes tranquilizarte…

-¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme? ¿Qué les ha ocurrido? ¿Qué pasó en el Jeffersonian? ¿Dónde están todos? Hodgins, yo necesito que…

-Hannah. Yo sólo te pido que no te preocupes tanto. Confía en mí. Sé que todo saldrá bien. Te lo digo _off the record_. No puedo, ni debo inmiscuirte en lo que estamos haciendo. Pero puedes estar segura: todos están bien y pronto estarán de regreso…

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Amo a Seeley Booth. Y no podría perdonarme que algo terrible le pueda suceder. No soportaría la culpa. Le rompí el corazón. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde aquella última noche. No he podido explicarle por qué hice lo que hice. Por qué dije lo que dije. Él no se lo merecía…

-Hannah tengo que colgar. Voy conduciendo por zona alfa…

-¡Prométeme que volveremos a verles!

-Te lo prometo, Hannah. Todo irá bien.

-¡Prométeme que le dirás que le amo!

-Hannah…

-¡Prométemelo!

-Te lo prometo.

_Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic._

_Título del siguiente capítulo: LA ESPÍA EN LA ALFOMBRA (la historia transcurrirá en los últimos años del Egipto faraónico, cuando César conoce a Cleopatra…). Os pediría una cosa: de los becarios de Brennan sólo va a aparecer uno en la historia. Para ello, os pido que hagáis vuestras particulares propuestas! ¿A quién queréis?_

_Respuestas a los reviews (gracias por todos ellos, espero que sigáis opinando, para ver en qué cosas puedo mejorar la historia): _

Lau Bones dijo: _me encanto, el prox capi es de zack? buen ya lo descubrire :]_

-Respuesta: Claro que sí, era Zack! Me parecía de justicia devolverlo a la acción, porque era uno de mis personajes favoritos. Los guionistas prometieron su participación en algunos capítulos, pero ha sido muy breve. En fin. Aquí tengo bastante claro qué es lo que va a ocurrir con Zack (frente a otros personajes, que me están planteando más dudas).

AnSaMo dijo: _Qué gran honor el de Angela al encontrarse con tan ilustre personaje! Maravillosa la historia, me tienes enganchada desde el primer capítulo y deseando leer más y más! Sigue así!_

-Respuesta: tengo que confesar que la idea de un encuentro entre Leonardo y Ángela no fue mía. Me la comentó silhermar y me pareció bastante adecuado. Confieso que al pensar en Leonardo se me vino una idea a la cabeza para explicar el tipo de accidente que ocurrió en el Jeffersonian. Al principio creé la historia partiendo de la posibilidad de que bajo el Jeffersonian hubiesen construido un acelerador de partículas, como el de Ginebra, pero éste de carácter secreto. Luego vi que una serie española (El Barco) hablaba sobre algo similar, así que hubo cambio de planes. Ya sabréis a su debido momento qué paso en el Jeffersonian para que todos anden donde andan… Pero todo a su debido momento.

bybtyby dijo: _wow y mas wow! cuanta imaginacion! este fic me super encanta! sweets andara perdido tambien? :P_

-Respuesta: Sweets también anda perdido, pero todavía no sé muy bien dónde, ni cuándo... Me han dado algunas ideas, tengo otras, pero todavía no estoy completamente seguro de qué es lo que quiero que haga Sweets en su viaje en el tiempo. Así que estoy abierto a sugerencias…

silhermar dijo: _me gusta... así que fue divertido... mmmm... habrá que ver el resto guiño, guiño... jajaja...casi te mato cuando veo que la ibas a vender como esclava_

-Respuesta: traté de meterle algunos guiños cómicos, mediante la tertulia de cotillas y el pánfilo de Tarantello… Últimamente veo que te enfadas con el argumento, jeje, primero que mando a Booth al peor momento de su vida, después casi vendo a Ángela como esclava… Pues voy a hacer la siguiente advertencia: una de las tramas está cerrada, y en ella va a morir uno de los personajes. ¿Quién será? Y otro adelanto: mencionabas que dos Booth eran mucho Booth. Pues también te adelanto que incluso llegaremos a tener a ¡tres agentes Seeley Booth! Pero no cuento más…

Polna dijo: _El título y la descripción no me convencían, pero tras leerla me ha encantado. El nivel de los detalles es extraordinario. Me ha encantado. La verdad quiero seguir leyendo, pero para eso debes subir más capítulos! :) Tengo una duda. Si Ángela y Hodgings ya tienen a su hijo, Brennan está embarazada?_

-Respuesta: sí, en la historia Brennan está embarazada. No lo digo abiertamente, pero durante la conversación entre Booth y Hodgins en Irak, Booth se muestra preocupado por Bones, es tanto por Brennan como por el hijo que esperan. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, por los planes que tengo para ese niño, jeje… Sobre el título: a mí tampoco me convence. Pero por determinadas prisas, por determinados asuntos, quise publicarlo cuando lo publiqué, y no tuve tiempo de pensar en un título que expresase mejor lo que quería hacer con este fic. Ahora está puesto, y para evitar confusiones, lo dejaré así. La descripción sólo es un resumen del primer capítulo, más que del contenido real de la historia… Trataré de mejorarlo, para que se acomode mejor al sentido de la historia…


	5. La Espía en la Alfombra

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y lo han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos, particularmente a Lau Bones, silhermar, enishi-senpai, AnSaMo, bybtyby, Polna y Fran, que nos van dejando sus comentarios. Insisto, vuestras palabras me ayudan a seguir adelante con la historia. Igualmente serán bienvenidos consejos y sugerencias. Respuestas a los comentarios, al final del capítulo._

**LA ESPÍA EN LA ALFOMBRA**

Tumbada sobre la piedra. Con una plancha de piedra como techo, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Una pared de piedra a la derecha. Otra pared de piedra a la izquierda. Piedra a sus pies. Piedra a su cabeza… Camille Saroyan no pudo evitar el agónico grito que profirió su garganta. En pleno ataque de histeria, Cam empezó a golpear las paredes de aquel sarcófago, con toda la fuerza de manos y pies, mientras se desgañitaba, a viva voz, sollozando, suplicando, pidiendo ayuda. Temía por su vida. Se sentía demasiado joven como para morir. Estaba en la flor de la vida. Y con cargas familiares ineludibles. Michelle no podía quedarse sola. No después del trágico final de su padre, Andrew Welton. Cam no podía consentirlo. Tenía que luchar.

-¡El sepulturero! ¡El sepulturero…!

En efecto, el sepulturero, nombre artístico que la prensa había acuñado para Heather Taffet, ya había actuado previamente contra varios de los miembros de su equipo. Booth. Hodgins. Brennan… Habían sido sus últimas víctimas. Sólo que, sumida en sus más terribles pesadillas, el ingenio de Camille Saroyan estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para no recordar que Taffet estaba muerta y enterrada.

-¡El sepulturero! ¡El sepulturero! ¡El sepulturero…!

El roce de sus piernas, sus codos, sus rodillas, sus dedos, convulsionándose contra el lecho fúnebre de piedra, le estaba desgarrando la piel, produciéndole un dolor físico que no se acercaba, ni de lejos, al intenso sufrimiento que azotaba su alma, mayor a todo lo imaginable.

-¡El sepulturero! ¡El sepulturero…!

Sus gritos le impedían escuchar que, en el exterior de aquel pequeño habitáculo, sonaban algunas voces, poniéndose de acuerdo para empujar a la vez y retirar la tapa de aquel enorme sarcófago de piedra. De alguna manera, los gritos de Cam habían surtido el efecto deseado.

-¡El sepulturero! ¡El sepulturero! ¡El sepulturero…!

Una luz tenue, anaranjada, se coló por una rendija. Camille quedó en silencio, asustada, tratando de calmar su respiración, consciente de que su corazón latía con la velocidad de un caballo desbocado. A punto de experimentar un infarto. En efecto, el miedo a lo desconocido estaba a punto de actuar como el más mortífero de los venenos. Y, en un reflejo de autodefensa, cerró sus párpados, por si al retirarse la losa y quedar al descubierto, pudiese ser deslumbrada por una potente y cegadora luz exterior. Pero tal cosa no ocurriría. Muy al contrario, la única claridad presente en la sala que pronto se presentaría ante sus ojos era la de unas improvisadas antorchas. Unos hombres, con las cabezas completamente rasuradas, vestidos de lino blanco, ojos intensamente maquillados de kohl, brazaletes con forma de serpiente y extraños amuletos en su cuello, le tendieron una mano a Cam para que pudiese salir del interior de aquel sepulcro. Creía estar soñando. Aquellos hombres, vestidos a la usanza del antiguo Egipto, parecían sacados de alguna superproducción de Hollywood. O del carnaval de Río.

-Perdonen, ¿pueden decirme dónde me encuentro? ¿Alguna exposición del Jeffersonian? Creo que el departamento de egiptología está negociando una segunda muestra sobre el príncipe Anok…

Sus salvadores permanecían en completo silencio. Lo cierto es que no entendían nada de lo que aquella mujer, de tan estrambótica vestimenta, les estaba diciendo. Quizás tuviese epilepsia, la enfermedad de los profetas. Puede que estuviese en trance, como las sibilas del oráculo de Amón en el oasis de Siwa. Tal vez sólo fuese una chiflada. Pero, ¿cómo se había materializado en el interior de aquel sarcófago, que llevaba sellado desde el tiempo de sus antepasados, setenta generaciones atrás? ¿Acaso la enviaban los dioses para mediar en la guerra fratricida que estaba asolando al país de las dos tierras, enrojeciendo el Nilo con la sangre de los soldados y el valle con el hedor de la peste?

-…desde la embajada están de acuerdo con que el corazón de Anok, su valioso rubí, vuelva una vez más al Jeffersonian. Veo que los chicos se están tomando muy a pecho lo de recrear el vestuario de los extras. Y este lugar me resulta ligeramente familiar… Creo, creo que… ¿es una réplica perfecta de la cámara funeraria del faraón Kéops? ¿He acertado, no? Un trabajo fantástico… Es… Es increíble. ¡Todo parece tan real! Hasta la piedra está envejecida. Sencillamente sobrecogedor…

Cam se movía por la Cámara de Rey, palpando con su mano el filo de las paredes. Las junturas de la mampostería. Sintiendo, con las yemas de los dedos, la perfección del acabado. Finamente pulido. Un trabajo delicado. Excelente. Absolutamente maravilloso. La calidad era magnífica.

-Es… Me siento… Me siento como si estuviese en Egipto… Dentro de la Gran Pirámide. ¡Excepcional! ¡Tendremos miles de visitas!

La Dra. Camille Saroyan dibujó la mejor sonrisa que pudo. No estaba fingiendo. Creía en lo que decía. Sólo que no le era fácil sonreír. Máxime, después de que aquellos hombres la escuchasen gritar como una psicópata. Seguro que pensando en que estaban ante una verdadera chiflada que se había colado en el Jeffersonian para esconderse en medio del decorado de su última exposición. Camille todavía no recordaba como había llegado al interior de aquel sarcófago de cartón-piedra. Pero lo adivinaría…

-Bueno chicos –todavía esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa-, la visita turística ha sido de lo más… Emocionante. Pero tengo que volver al departamento de antropología forense. Seguro que me estarán echando en falta –comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras los sacerdotes egipcios la seguían con la mirada, todavía incapaces de comprender lo que ocurría-. Ha sido un placer conoceros… -dijo con voz cantarina-. Otro día… Nos vemos… Y si tal… Charlamos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, hasta luego –se dio la vuelta, salió por la puerta y comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo-. Cuando encuentre al bromista de Hodgins se va a enterar de lo que es bueno. ¡Esta me la cobro con creces! ¡Cuando llegue el abril de los locos se va a acordar del día de hoy como que me llamo…!

Cam se detuvo en seco, después de cruzar la pequeña antecámara que da acceso a la Cámara del Rey y justo a tiempo para no caerse por la Gran Galería, una rampa descendente, muy resbaladiza y empinada. Aquello, definitivamente, no era un decorado del Jeffersonian. Y aquellos hombres no formaban parte del _atrezzo_. Así que, sopesando todas las posibilidades, volvió sobre sus pasos, entrando nuevamente en el interior de la Cámara del Rey. Otra vez con su falsa sonrisa en la cara. Y una expresión de susto absolutamente indescriptible. Cómica. Ridícula.

-Espero que me sepan disculpar. Ya no se preocupen. No les molesto más… Yo me vuelvo por donde vine y les dejo tranquilos. Saluden a Tutankhamón de mi parte.

Con sumo cuidado se descalzó y volvió a acostarse en el interior del sarcófago, con la esperanza de que aquella extraña máquina la devolviese a su tiempo, al año 2011, a su bien amado laboratorio del Instituto Jeffersonian. Puso los antebrazos en cruz sobre el pecho, como había visto en la momia de Anok. Después cerró los ojos. Durante unos segundos permaneció inmóvil. Luego se incorporó de repente, todavía con los antebrazos así cruzados:

-¿Serían tan amables de cubrir el sarcófago? Gracias. Que la momia de Ramsés, o quienquiera que sea su dios, se lo pague.

Después se recostó de nuevo, tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda. Quería concentrarse en el último recuerdo. Antes de Egipto. Quería despertarse de esta visión surrealista. De esta fantasía imposible. Inverosímil. Pero la tapa no se llegaría a cerrar. Muy al contrario. Cuando Cam volvió a abrir los ojos, todavía acostada sobre el lecho de piedra, descubrió a aquellos hombres de pie junto al sepulcro, alumbrándola con sus antorchas. Aquello era lo más extraño que les había sucedido en toda la vida. La Gran Pirámide era inexpugnable. Su escondite secreto. En plena contienda por la sucesión del trono, con el faraón niño, Ptolomeo, apoyado por los invasores romanos, la princesa Cleopatra se había escondido donde nadie la pudiese encontrar: en el interior de la majestuosa tumba de Kéops, en la explanada de Gizeh. Un grupo de hombres de su confianza, sabios, estrategas, militares, cortesanos y sacerdotes la acompañaban en su guarida, estableciendo allí su cuartel general, tratando de idear un plan con el que dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la situación y poner contra las cuerdas al faraón Ptolomeo, hermano de Cleopatra. Se habían pasado días enteros efectuando ofrendas de pan, miel, cerveza e incienso, a fin de que los dioses aceptasen estos dones como regalo y tuviesen a bien guiar al ejército de Cleopatra en el campo de batalla. Ahora, aquella extraña visitante parecía ser la respuesta a todas sus plegarias.

Producto de esta peculiar explicación de los hechos, Cam fue obligada por los sacerdotes, de buenas maneras, a salir nuevamente del sarcófago y a acompañarles a través de la antecámara, para descender cuidadosamente los peldaños de la Gran Galería…

-Hodgins me va a escuchar. Se acabaron los experimentos. Siempre me toca la peor parte. Cuando no me mancha el traje con babas de gusano me transporta al antiguo Egipto sin consultármelo siquiera. Así, como quien no quiere la cosa. Si no llego a casa para la cena, se va a enterar. Luego Michelle no me tomará en serio cuando le diga que no regrese más allá de la medianoche. ¡Es el colmo! Al menos, lo de Ángela y el pavo congelado tuvo su gracia, pero esto no tiene ni la más…

Por un error de cálculo, Cam perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia delante, arrastrando consigo al grupo de sacerdotes que la escoltaban. Por suerte, este cortejo tan especial amortiguó la caída, en la parte más baja de la Gran Galería, donde se abre el pasadizo hacia la Cámara de la Reina. Nadie resultó herido. Al menos de gravedad. Algunos rasguños, en todo caso nada preocupantes. Cuando todos lograron recuperar la verticalidad, se hizo evidente la presencia de una verdadera diosa. En pie, frente a la Dra. Saroyan, se erguía una adolescente muy estilizada, de profunda mirada, labios carnosos, líneas redondeadas, vestida con sedas de diversos colores, semitransparentes, de cabellos oscuros, trenzados con pequeñas cuentas de oro, luciendo sobre su torso abundantes collares, pulseras en las muñecas y cadenas en su cintura. Se podría decir que era hermosísima, de no ser por la enorme nariz de cuervo que emergía en medio de su rostro como la puntiaguda proa de un bajel, medio inclinada hacia el lado izquierdo, adornada con una protuberante verruga, imposible de esquivar con la mirada. Una auténtica belleza picasiana. Camille Saroyan no tuvo la menor duda: si aquella chiquilla hubiese nacido en la era de la cirugía estética, una sencilla rinoplastia le hubiese bastado y sobrado para convertir su rostro, y por extensión el resto de su cuerpo, en pasto de las revistas del papel couché, compitiendo en belleza con top models de la talla de una Claudia Schiffer o de una Naomi Campbell. Por desgracia, corriese el año que corriese, antes de Cristo, un serrucho no serviría de gran cosa para arreglar tal infortunio de la genética.

Los hombres rasurados y la dama desconocida mantuvieron una intensa conversación, en una lengua que a Camille le sonaba ligeramente familiar. En concreto, algunas palabras le recordaban poderosamente la nomenclatura científica, pero no se trataba de latín. Al menos, eso lo tenía claro. Al fin pudo comprender que se estaban expresando en griego, lengua habitual de la corte egipcia desde los tiempos de Alejandro Magno. No obstante, Cam no entendía más que palabras sueltas y era incapaz de articular ni una sola frase en el idioma de Homero, por lo que se mantuvo en completo silencio. Echó de menos la presencia de la Dra. Brennan o de Daisy Wick, quienes durante la investigación sobre el príncipe Anok parecían conocer hasta el más nimio e intrascendente detalle sobre la cultura egipcia. Ellas habrían estado a la altura de estas circunstancias.

Cleopatra y su corte, viendo que la enviada de los dioses parecía no entender palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, cayó en la cuenta de que el griego debía de sonar impuro a los oídos de aquella divina presencia, capaz de comunicarse únicamente en la lengua de los ancestros. Resolvió transmitirle su petición de ayuda a través de la mímica. Cam, en parte, agradeció los esfuerzos, aunque nunca había sido muy buena adivinando películas mediante gestos y pictogramas. Aún así, pronto descubriría que las intenciones de Cleopatra eran transparentes como la luz, cristalinos como el agua.

-Iulius Caesar, Iulius Caesar… -mientras pronunciaba este nombre, Cleopatra señalaba a uno de los sacerdotes de su cortejo-. Iulius Caesar…

-¿Julio César? ¿Julio César era calvo…? En los manuales de historia siempre he visto sus bustos, de pelo canoso y ondulado, con una corona de laurel, toga blanca y capa púrpura… Pero su calvicie es una novedad para mí…

-Iulius Caesar, Iulius… -seguía repitiendo Cleopatra, mientras le entregaba a Cam una fina daga que hasta hacía un momento empuñaba una de sus siervas- Iulius Caesar, Iulius Caesar… -después, junto al sacerdote al que llamaba César, simuló levantar y bajar el brazo en varias ocasiones, hacia su pectoral, como si lo estuviese apuñalando-. Iulius Caesar, Iulius Caesar…

-Un momento, ¡tú lo que quieres es que yo mate a Julio César…!

Camille no conocía nada bien la historia del antiguo Egipto, pero algo le decía que el relato moderno de los hechos distaba bastante de lo que se estaba encontrando. Tenía entendido que César y Cleopatra habían sido amantes, que César nunca le había negado ningún capricho a la reina egipcia, que su aventura juntos había sido tan romántica y conmovedora como para que, a lo largo de los siglos, numerosos autores fantaseasen sobre sus vidas, componiendo dramas, poesías, novelas, películas, documentales… Ni el mismísimo Shakespeare se había podido resistir a caer en esta tentación. Y, sin embargo, ahora Cam se encontraba ante una Cleopatra vivaracha, inteligente y nariguda, que con pertinaz insistencia le exigía la cabeza de Julio César.

-Ah no, ni hablar del corbatín… Yo no he venido aquí para matar a nadie. De Julio César ya se encargarán Bruto y sus amigos del Senado. Yo con su permiso me vuelvo para mí sarcófago y todos tan contentos…

Las negativas son fáciles de entender en cualquier idioma, sin necesidad de conocerlo. Pero Cleopatra no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. A un chasquido de sus dedos, sus guardaespaldas se abalanzaron sobre la indefensa Dra. Saroyan, haciéndole inhalar una pequeña tela de lino, mojada en té de amapola, un potente somnífero conocido ya en tiempos de los faraones.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, Cam estaba atada de pies y manos, con la misma tela de lino cubriéndole la boca, para silenciar sus gritos. Envuelta en el interior de una larga y mullida alfombra, cosida en Persia, mientras seis brazos la aferraban por los tobillos, la cintura y el cuello, transportándola hacia el salón del trono, en el Palacio Real de Alejandría, donde el dictador romano, Julio César, planificaba sus ultimísimas acciones, en compañía de sus mandos militares y de sus aliados extranjeros. Al llegar a su presencia, los tres centuriones saludaron al líder con el tradicional _Ave Caesar_, golpeando su coraza con el puño cerrado. Tras esta breve locución, la alfombra fue desplegada, de forma que Cam rodó por el piso de mármol, hasta quedar justo a los pies del dictador. Ataviada con las mismas vestiduras nobles que Camille le había visto a Cleopatra, días atrás, durante su encuentro en el interior de la Gran Pirámide. Eran ropajes solamente dignos de una princesa real. Y los jeroglíficos bordados en los cinturones de seda e hilo dorado no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre la identidad de aquella aparición celestial: se trataba la mismísima Cleopatra, la hermana del faraón Ptolomeo, de la que el romano tanto había oído hablar desde su llegada a Alejandría. Se daba la circunstancia de que César nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar el rostro de su enemiga, lo que justificaba su confusión. Vista de cerca, su belleza exótica era cautivadora. César se fijaba, sobretodo, en la perfección de su nariz. Había escuchado algunos rumores sobre la apariencia de Cleopatra, nada favorecedores sobre esta parte concreta de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, César no podía explicarse el origen de aquellos malintencionados chismorreos que no le hacían justicia alguna a la verdad. Era evidente que las malas gentes, y las lenguas viperinas, habían hablado por voz de la envidia. No había ningún defecto en aquella nariz. Atractiva y seductora. Claro está, Julio César no podía sospechar, ni más remotamente, que aquella mujer no fuese la auténtica princesa, sino una simple impostora a la que habían ordenado su asesinato. O lo que es más rocambolesco, una viajera en el tiempo que no tenía ni la más ligera intención de llevar a la práctica la fatal voluntad de la Cleopatra original.

Una vez que la liberaron sus manos y pies de las sogas que tanto la apretaban, Cam se puso en pie, siendo consciente del certero impacto que había provocado en el corazón de César. Después, sin mediar palabra, el romano ordenó que los dejasen a solas. Cleopatra era su pública enemiga. De alguna manera, ambos estaban en guerra. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar esta extraña pasión que bullía en su interior. Pero también era un galán empedernido. Todos lo sabían. Incluso su amantísima esposa, Calpurnia. Así que consideró apropiado que, de existir alguna posibilidad de confesar estos sentimientos, ésta debía ser a través de los versos del poeta Cátulo, quien también había mostrado manifiestamente su enemistad y su aversión hacia César, pese a pertenecer ambos a dos familias bien avenidas. Tras este razonamiento, Julio César, hombre culto y refinado, hincó su rodilla derecha ante Camille, creyéndola Cleopatra, y sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos, recitó la siguiente estrofa:

-Da mi basia mille, deinde centum, dein mille altera, dein secunda centum, deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum. Dein, cum milia multa fecerimus, conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus, aut nequis malus inuidere possit, cum tantum sciat esse basiorum.

Acababa de dar comienzo una de las historias de amor más famosas de toda la historia… Cam era consciente de ello, pese a no entender el significado de aquel poema. Su mente estaba puesta en un lugar y un tiempo muy lejanos, donde la esperaba su ginecólogo favorito, su verdadero amor:

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Cuando Paul se entere! ¡Hodgins, a qué esperas para sacarme de aquí!

_(Continuará) Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic._

_Título del siguiente capítulo: DEL JEFFERSONIAN A LA LUNA (Sweets trata de autopsicoanalizarse y llega a la conclusión de que la comida japonesa que cenó la última noche le está provocando algún tipo de extrañas alucionaciones…). Por cierto, ya he tomado una decisión sobre el becario/becaria que aparezca en el fic. Lo sabréis a su debido momento. Por supuesto, adelanto que ha sido citado/citada en vuestros comentarios como posibilidad. Espero que os guste la elección._

Respuestas a los comentarios:

Fran dijo: _Me encacnta tu fic es muy bueno .. con muchos detalles y tienes una imaginacion increible!... tengo una pregunta, en realidad 2.. cam tambien esta perdida y de ella es la siguiente historia?, y la historia que termina como dijiste en los comentarios es la de brennan cierto?.. porque hasta el momento es la unica historia que veo que esta bien haci o no?_

Respuesta: Gracias, Fran, por tus gratos comentarios, que me dejan un buen sabor de boca. Paso a responderte a las dos preguntas… En cuanto a Cam, lo has podido leer: has acertado de lleno. En cuanto a si la historia que ya tengo cerrada, con muerte inclusive, es la de Brennan, bueno, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos. Lo que tengo que decir es que la persona que va a morir ya ha salido. Y ya ha salido su cadáver… De hecho, en el primer párrafo de todo el fic, cuando Brennan recuerda estar en el laboratorio, mientras alguien monta sobre la mesa la mandíbula que pertenece al último caso de la Dra. Brennan, que queda interrumpido a causa del accidente.

Silvia dijo: _mmm...mmmm...mmmm... tengo que pensar muy bien lo que digo...mmm... mmm... no me gusta HANNA... ¿no querrá ahora quitarselo a bones, verdad? por si acaso...ni se te ocurra... ... otra cosa..mmmmm...mmm... de becarios...el chungo... el pesimista... por ejemplo o el negrito ... no me acuerdo de los nombres...lo sabes...soy mala para ello._

Respuesta: la intención, claras son las palabras de Hannah, es recuperar el amor de Booth (había que darle un poco de tensión sentimental a la historia, no iban a ser tan fáciles las cosas para Brennan). Habrá que ver a quien elige Booth… Supongo que hablas de Fisher y a Clark… Bueno, como va dicho arriba, os enteraréis de quien elijo cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora mantengo el misterio, jeje

AnSaMo dijo: _no sé qué decir que no se haya dicho, me encanta! Quié será el que ha ido al universo paralelo? Sigue así!_

Respuesta: hasta dentro de un par de fics no llegará Zack al rescate a ese universo paralelo. Primero quisiera volver a iniciar la ronda con Brennan y Booth, para ir sabiendo lo que pasó con ellos en México e Irak… Aunque veremos cómo transcurren los siguientes fics. Luego me decidiré…

Polna dijo: _Más que la aparición de Hannah, me impactó su comentario! Y me dió rabia! No quiero que Hodgings le diga a Booth "eso". . No me cae mal Hannah, pero lo pasado pisado :P Respecto al ayudante, es bastante difícil. Por una parte diría a Daisy, ya que estará Lance, y se entiende por si solo. Por otro lado diría a Vincent, en memoria por su muerte. Pero creo que me inclino más por Wendell. Es más amigo de Hodgings, ha estado más relacionado con el equipo al tener una relación con Ángela, entre otros. Eso sería mi opinión. Respecto al capítulo en sí, también me ha encantado, y creo que tengo más clara la película, de por donde va la cosa._

Respuesta: en este fic, Hannah tiene un secreto, que explica por qué dejó a Booth y por qué va a tratar de recuperarlo! ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Nos convencerá? ¿O triunfará el amor entre Brennan y Booth? Diría que al escribir el fic puedo controlar a los personajes, pero a veces parece que cobran vida propia y son ellos los que deciden por mí. En fin, veremos qué ocurre. Sobre los ayudantes, Daisy y Wendell son opciones interesantes. Aviso que no va a ser Vincent. El fic lo sitúo al final de esta última temporada, con Brennan embarazada, y quiero respetar en gran medida el argumento de la serie. Dicho lo dicho, decir que si Vincent no hubiera muerto, hubiese sido mi primera opción: era mi becario favorito! Además, era el más fácil de pasar al papel, siempre aportando retahílas de datos aparentemente inconexos. Un pequeño homenaje de mi parte hacia Mr. Nigel Murray fue llamar Vincent de nombre de pila del Presidente Mayer, en el capítulo cuatro… Si cuando termine este fic (que me va a llevar como mínimo unos 8 capítulos más…) me apetece seguir escribiendo, haré una especie de fic sobre Vincent: sus chiripitifláuticas vivencias entre que ganó el Jeopardy y se quedó en la ruina! Finalmente, me alegra que tengas claro por dónde va la historia: así también me puedes ayudar a mí a centrarme un poco en ella, jeje! Ahora en serio, este capítulo fue uno de los más difíciles de escribir, por eso tardé tanto en actualizar. Quería dar algunos datos sobre el "accidente" y sus consecuencias, pero en los primeros borradores quedaba muy tedioso, mucho dato científico (creo que sigue siendo un poco aburrido, en comparación con los anteriores). Lo modifiqué varias veces. Y sigo insatisfecho con él. Decidí sacrificar parte de los argumentos científicos en pro de una lectura más cómoda. Creo que no lo he conseguido. Otros capítulos serán más fáciles de escribir.

Lau Bones dijo: _huy! me dejast picada...xD supongo que el siguiente cap es de Ataztoo.._

Respuesta: vaya, no se me había ocurrido pensar en él… Tampoco la idea fue mía. Silhermar (vaya, se está convirtiendo en una apuntadora en las sombras) mencionó que podía irse Cam a Egipto, como Cleopatra… Y aquí llega la confesión: esta idea me pareció genial, más que nada, porque me encanta el Antiguo Egipto! Personalmente será la historia que más disfrute escribiendo… Además Cam me cae muy bien… Con sus caras, siempre me está haciendo reír…

Bybtyty dijo: _wow! el fic esta quedando de lo mejor y bueno, si el becario que va a entrar no va a morir entonces que sea wendel, aunque pensandolo bien, me gustaria ver a Deisy haciendo alguna de sus locuras como cuando estaban en maluku. pero tambien me muero de la curiosidad ¿quien sera el personaje que se nos fue al futuro?. seguramente el bb b&b va a ser muy importante en el fic y ojala no se ponga en peligro su existencia con hanna rondando por ahi, o tal vez si? eso haria al fic algo emocionante si el bb fuera importante para el futuro. (este fic me encantaa!) :P_

Respuesta: Wendell o Daisy… Con Wendell tendríamos la oportunidad de poner celoso a Hodgins. Con Daisy la oportunidad de ver su boda con Sweets. Veo que coincides con Polna (ya que he dicho que no a Vincent, por razones arriba citadas). Parece que la única discordante es silhermar, que apuesta por Fisher y Clark. Bueno, pues Wendell y Daisy con dos votos a favor cada uno son justos finalistas. La respuesta se verá a su debido momento. El bebé será importante, seguro. Sobre Hannah, lo dicho arriba. Conoceremos su oscuro secreto y sus oscuras razones, con lo cual no quiero decir que sea mala, si no que se reserva una sorpresita…


	6. Del Jeffersonian a la Luna

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de la serie Bones, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, Kathy Reichs y, en su caso, a la Cadena Fox; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y lo han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos, particularmente a Lau Bones, silhermar, enishi-senpai, AnSaMo, bybtyby, Polna, Fran y Yenne-Chan, que nos van dejando sus comentarios. Insisto, vuestras palabras me ayudan a seguir adelante con la historia. Igualmente serán bienvenidos consejos y sugerencias. Respuestas a los comentarios, al final del capítulo. Decir que este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a silhermar, que hoy está de cumpleaños._

**DEL JEFFERSONIAN A LA LUNA**

Según Sigmund Freud, los sueños sirven al hombre para satisfacer aquellos deseos que no se cumplen en su vida cotidiana. Por eso Lance Sweets es capaz de mantener la calma, sentirse seguro y relajado, dueño de sí mismo, a pesar de despertarse en medio de la Plaza de la Concordia, junto al río Sena, en el mismísimo corazón de París. Desde niño ha soñado con poder visitar esta ciudad: pasarse las horas en las salas del Louvre, subiendo los distintos niveles de la Torre Eiffel, observando la ciudad desde el alto de Montmartre, o soñando despierto en un banco del parque des Buttes-Chaumont, bajo la sombra del templete de la Sibila… Le hubiese gustado poder estudiar en la Sorbonne, pero sus padres adoptivos, en su ancianidad, no podrían haberle dado más de lo que efectivamente le dieron. Ahora, piensa Sweets, su mente está recreando los espacios, con una considerable perfección. Desde donde se encuentra, le parece advertir la silueta del Arco del Triunfo, al final de la larguísima Avenida de los Campos Elíseos. Y en la otra dirección se extiende el Palacio de las Tullerías. Incluso en esto advierte el sello de su mente poderosa, por admirar su refinada arquitectura, pese a que tal edificio hace más de un siglo que ya no existe, calcinado por un fragoso incendio a finales del siglo XIX. El obelisco de Karnak se eleva como un dedo, señalando hacia el cielo, apuntando hacia el hogar de la divinidad. El cerebro humano es una máquina increíble. Capaz de las más hermosas maravillas. Y Sweets no desea despertar de este sueño lúcido, plenamente consciente de que lo que lo rodea son imágenes inexistentes, irreales, que se desmontarían con un simple movimiento. Como las formas que dibuja el humo del tabaco. Como un castillo de naipes. Como un nombre escrito en la arena de la playa. Ecos efímeros. Fugaces. Sweets desconoce si en su familia biológica pudo haber antecedentes de sonambulismo, así que tiene la costumbre de permanecer estático en sus visiones oníricas. Sabe que así no tiene nada que temer. Por tal circunstancia, no le preocupan las calesas que rodean la Concordia, conducidas por la _Rue Royale _a gran velocidad, tiradas por caballos blancos, de porte elegante y sangre andaluza, dejando atrás la Iglesia de la Madeleine. No le importa, aunque Sweets se encuentre justo en medio y medio de la calzada, sobre el empedrado. Al fin y al cabo, esa enorme carroza que se dirige hacia él no es más que el refinado producto de su imaginación. Como un holograma. Un fantasma que no le hará daño, que lo atravesará sin más. Como siempre ocurre…

-Sweets. Sabes que nada de esto está ocurriendo. Sólo es un sueño. Esos equinos no existen. Ni las ruedas. Ni el cochero. Relájate. No pasará nada…

Sweets trata de autoconvencerse. Lo cual es muy lógico, si tenemos en cuenta que trata de racionalizar una situación que se sale de las probabilidades de lo normal. Porque no es muy habitual que se produzca un fallo al manipular uno de los aparatos conservados en los almacenes del Jeffersonian. Sobre todo, cuando más del 99% de la población mundial no está al corriente de la existencia real de dicha máquina y sólo ha escuchado hablar sobre ella el 1% restante, teniendo en cuenta que este último y reducido grupúsculo está constituido por un colectivo de conspiranoicos que especulan sobre la existencia de dicha máquina, sin poder aportar ninguna prueba que verifique sus planteamientos. Lo más curioso es que este 1% afirmaría, sin el menor atisbo de duda, que el objeto en cuestión deberá de encontrarse en los archivos secretos del Vaticano, y no en los sótanos de un centro de investigación en el subsuelo de la capital norteamericana. Y por supuesto, Sweets no se imagina que, casi a diario, pasea por el techo de la cámara donde se conserva este peculiar invento, ubicado bajo la sala de anatomía forense del Jeffersonian. La última vez, hoy mismo, cuando pasaba por dichas instalaciones para recoger a Daisy, su prometida, después del trabajo. Por culpa de este secretismo, ahora la vida de Sweets corre grave peligro…

-Sweets, sabes que no hay necesidad de apartarse. Tan pronto como viene, se irá…

Los caballos, encabritados, hacen una magnífica pirueta justo sobre la figura de Sweets, apoyados sobre sus cuartos traseros, y agitando los muslos delanteros en el aire, en posición rampante. Sus cascos, delicadamente pulidos para encajarles las herraduras, le habrían golpeado duramente, de no ser por la intervención de un viandante que, observando la complicada situación de Sweets, fue capaz de poner en riesgo su propia integridad física para salvar la vida de aquel extraño caballero, inmóvil en medio de la calzada, totalmente impasible, estático, salido de ninguna parte. En un arranque de valentía, el héroe se abalanza sobre Sweets y lo arroja, de un trompicón, contra la acera contraria. Ambos ruedan por el suelo, mientras el gallardo parisino le recrimina al joven psicólogo del Jeffersonian su perfecta chifladura:

- _Mon Dieu! Vous êtes complétement fou!_

Lance revienta en una estruendosa carcajada. Obviamente, el sueño se encauza hacia un ámbito menos peligroso. Sigue pensando que no debe temer en absoluto. Todo está bajo control. La única duda radica en su dificultad para hablar francés. Pero no tiene el menor escrúpulo en comprobar lo que ocurre si se dirige hacia su salvador en un perfecto inglés. Al fin y al cabo, las barreras lingüísticas no son aplicables al mundo de los sueños. Así que el personaje que tiene junto así, se convence Sweets, podrá entender cada una de las palabras que le diga, sin importar el idioma: desde el cantonés hasta el suahili, pasando por el sueco.

-Le hago llegar mi agradecimiento más sincero. Francamente, no tenía ganas de despertar. Uno nunca sabe cuándo volverá a soñar con una ciudad como ésta. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo practicando… Además, la sensación de lucidez es formidable. Ojalá, y mañana por la mañana no haya olvidado ninguno de tantos y tantos detalles…

El parisino tiene una mirada penetrante, con la que escruta cada uno de los gestos del joven Sweets. Su gentileza y caballerosidad francesa lo obligan a excusar los delirios del extranjero, cuyo inglés parece pronunciado con un marcado acento norteamericano. Supone que el golpe ha debido de trastornarle el juicio y nublarle la razón.

-Disculpe, _monsieur_, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-Mejor que nunca. En este momento estoy tumbado en mi cama, disfrutando de este maravilloso sueño… ¿Se le puede pedir algo más a la vida? Aunque si fuese por pedir, sería fantástico que Daisy lo estuviese compartiendo conmigo… Mañana lo intentaremos juntos.

-Mucho me temo que tendré que llevarlo a una clínica… Tiene suerte de que conozca su idioma. Precisamente acabo de pasar un tiempo en tierras de Escocia, al norte del Reino Unido. Aunque, siendo sincero, debo decirle que hablo su lengua con gran dificultad, y aún peor seguridad…

-Oh, no se preocupe. Me entenderá, porque sólo es producto de mi mente. Yo decido, mejor dicho, mi subconsciente decide lo que usted debe decir en cada momento. No le van a faltar las palabras. A lo que añado: ¿Podemos tutearnos? En inglés no acostumbro, y me resulta pedante y complicado…

-Yo… Llamaré una calesa y lo acompañaré hasta la clínica más próxima. Es urgente que lo observe un especialista…

-Por supuesto, habrá tiempo para eso. ¿Pero podemos antes visitar la Torre Eiffel? Estoy ansioso…

-¿La Torre… Eiffel, _monsieur_? No sé de qué me está hablando.

Durante un momento, Sweets trata de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Recapacita. Y un punto de luz surge en un agazapado lugar de su intelecto. Allí donde el alcázar de su memoria le dice que el Palacio de las Tullerías, que puede contemplar al otro lado de la Plaza de la Concordia, dejó de existir hacia 1883, cuando sus ruinas fueron totalmente derruidas, ante el peligro de colapso que sufrían sus muros, tras la voraz quema, cuando los propios parisinos le prendieron fuego tratando de evitar el avance y expansión de las tropas prusianas a lo largo y ancho de toda la ciudad. Como el jugador de ajedrez, que sacrifica sus peones, para la mejor defensa de su rey. Por supuesto, en 1883 la Torre Eiffel todavía no existía. Ni siquiera sobre papel.

-¡Es magnífico! ¡He recreado un París fiel a la realidad del siglo XIX!

-Mucho me temo, _monsieur_, que lo único que ha hecho usted ha sido darse un fuerte porrazo contra ese bolardo de piedra.

-Tengo que despertarme para dejar todo esto por escrito…

Acto seguido, Lance Sweets cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, aprieta los puños y reúne toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, con el objetivo de pasar de la fase de rápidos movimientos oculares, en la que se producen los sueños, a la fase ligera, en la que es más fácil despertarse. No obstante, nada cambia a su alrededor. Así que trata de abandonar París por la vía de en medio:

-¿Puede golpearme con toda tu voluntad?

-Si le soy sincero, _monsieur_, hace ya un buen rato que quise poner dicha táctica en acción, atendiendo al desmesurado rango de sus alucinaciones…

El guantazo no se hace de rogar. Llega presto, más si cabe que el carruaje que casi arrolla a Sweets, y le cruza la cara de parte a parte, dejándole una marca rosácea en su mejilla. Una sensación de calor, y al mismo tiempo de escozor, le puebla los pómulos. Es el dolor. Real. Muy real.

-Se supone que tendría que haberme arrancado de esta absurda ensoñación. ¿Puede intentarlo por una segunda vez?

-Con mucho gusto, _monsieur_.

Otra vez la velocidad, el calor y el escozor. Pero el sueño continúa, dilatándose, sin mostrar la menor alteración. Sweets se acaricia el rostro, escondiendo su piel enrojecida. Si un solo golpe es suficiente como para escarmentar, dos son la clara demostración de que el ser humano es el único ser capaz de tropezar hasta en dos ocasiones distintas con la misma piedra.

-Insisto, _monsieur_ ¿se encuentra usted bien? Lo noto claramente desorientado. Y en su estado no le conviene seguir su trayecto en solitario por el centro de París. Si gusta, mi cochero me está esperando allí mismo, a los pies del _Pont de la Concorde_. Conviene que le vean pronto…

-Despreocúpese, soy psicólogo y conozco perfectamente los síntomas de lo que me está ocurriendo. Sin lugar a duda, todo debe de ser producto del sushi que cené anoche. Supongo que si un pez globo mal cortado puede ser portador de la muerte más inexorable, otro corte mal dado puede dar lugar a este tipo de alucinaciones. No obstante, en un par de horas se me habrán pasado los efectos y estaré de regreso en casa. Le diré adiós al siglo XIX. Y cambiaré París por el Washington del año 2011.

-¿Ha dicho 2011, _monsieur_?

-Es precisamente lo que he dicho.

-¿Y dice que ha comido pescado en mal estado?

-Es posible. Sí, eso creo… Podría explicarlo todo…

-De hecho, _monsieur_, creo que lo del pescado putrefacto ha sido lo único convincente que ha salido de su boca.

Juntos se encaminan hacia el Sena. El caballero parisino no sabe qué opinar. Puede que se trate de un simple demente. Pero lo cierto es que a él le gusta compartir su tiempo con este tipo de personajes. Hace buenas migas con los soñadores, con los espíritus elevados, con las almas imaginativas… Él mismo tiene por costumbre recostarse en su orejera, junto a la chimenea, tratando de buscar argumentos nunca antes concebidos, fantasías inspiradas en el futuro, para saber cómo será el mundo en el que algún día habitarán sus nietos. Llegados al carruaje, el chofer abre la portezuela lateral, con la mano enfundada en su guante blanco, para no dejar huellas en el tirador, como tampoco en la fusta ni en las bridas. Primero sube las escalerillas el señor francés. Después éste se gira hacia su acompañante y, tras una visual, de la cabeza a los pies, le hace indicaciones para que acceda al interior.

-¿Sabe, _monsieur_? Puede que ahora piense usted que el chiflado soy yo, pero en lugar de acompañarlo a la clínica, tengo la tentación de convertirlo en mi invitado. De hecho, guardo un agradable licor de absenta al que no le haría ascos ni el artista más bohemio de Montmartre.

-Pues ya que no puedo despertar, vayamos a su casa. Al menos parece que en su compañía estoy a salvo. Ya ha evitado que un coche de caballos me estampase contra el adoquinado…

-¿Antes me permite una pregunta, _monsieur_?

-Dígame…

-¿Cómo será el mundo del siglo XXI?

Luego saca la cabeza por la ventanilla y da instrucciones al cochero para que se dirija a su residencia. Durante todo el trayecto, Sweets describe su trabajo en el Jeffersonian, con la mayor naturalidad posible. Está absolutamente convencido de que su interlocutor es una simple proyección de su subconsciente, y que la fase REM de su sueño se acabará interrumpiendo, más tarde o más temprano. Así, repasa al detalle la lectura de la prensa, el uso de la televisión, la existencia de vehículos mecanizados, el trabajo de investigación forense, la elaboración de los perfiles de los criminales, sus series favoritas de televisión… En particular, su anfitrión se muestra interesado por las naves de vuelo intergaláctico de las que le habla Sweets al referirse a algunos capítulos de Star Treck. No en vano, el psicólogo del F.B.I. es un trecky convencido, amante de la ciencia ficción, tal y como demostró la vez que tuvo que disfrazarse de "camisa roja" para infiltrarse en una convención de freakys con el objeto de resolver un crimen, o cuando pasó varias horas literalmente acampado a las puertas de la sala donde se proyectaría el estreno de Avatar, turnándose con Hodgins y Fisher.

-¿Entonces el hombre ha conquistado el universo?

-Los guionistas de Hollywood así lo pretenden. Ellos lo consiguen casi todo. Pero lo cierto es que todavía no hemos sido capaces de mandar misiones tripuladas a Marte. Después del viaje a la Luna, la carrera espacial ha quedado en suspenso.

-¿Y se puede llegar hasta la Luna en globo?

-No, claro que no. Para eso están los cohetes diseñados por la NASA.

-No sé si se da cuenta de que lo que dice, _monsieur_, es un completo disparate.

-Sí, muchos piensan lo mismo. Dicen que es un montaje, rodado por el director Stanley Kubrick. Pero lo cierto es que los Estados Unidos hemos mandado a esos tres hombres a la Luna. Lejos de la gravedad. Flotando en el interior de su cápsula, durante varios días. Después, el módulo _Eagle_ se posó sobre la superficie de nuestro satélite. Y Armstrong dijo entonces aquello de "un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran salto para la humanidad".

-La suya es una historia fabulosa, _monsieur_. Debería usted escribir un libro incluyendo todas sus creaciones. Imaginación no le falta. Haría las delicias de los más pequeños.

-Siento decirle, amigo mío, que en el siglo XXI no hay nadie en todo el planeta que no haya visto o estudiado las imágenes del alunizaje.

-Puede que en el siglo XXI sea así, pero en el siglo XIX, podría ganarse la vida relatando este tipo de aventuras. Al menos, si usted no va a emplear su talento en beneficio personal, le pido que me dé permiso para trasladar yo mismo sus historietas al papel. Claro está, si no le molesta que un simple corredor de la Bolsa de París, como soy yo, se lleve todo el mérito.

-Para usted los derechos de autor, que para eso me ha salvado la vida. Eso sí, utilícelos pronto. En un par de horas este sueño se habrá acabado, las alucinaciones cesarán y usted habrá desaparecido para siempre con ellas.

-Lo que usted diga. Pero por favor, mientras todavía nos quede tiempo, prosiga con los encantadores detalles de su viaje alrededor de la Luna…

El carruaje refrena la marcha. El portón lateral se abre nuevamente. Ambos bajan los dos escalones que los separan del suelo firme. Y justo antes de cruzar el umbral, el caballero parisino se detiene, y estrecha la mano de un desprevenido Sweets, al tiempo que le espeta:

_-Monsieur_, creo que no hemos efectuado las debidas presentaciones.

-En tal caso, me llamo Sweets, Lance Sweets.

-Es un placer, _Monsieur_ Sweets. Sea bienvenido al hogar de los Verne, pero usted, al igual todos mis amigos, puede dirigirse a mí, simplemente, como Jules.

_(Continuará) Siento haber tardado tanto por actualizar (Los estudios me tienen un poco ocupado). Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic._

_Título del siguiente capítulo: LA MIEL, LA NARANJA Y LA HOJA DE COCA (Brennan se adapta a la vida en Chichén Itzá, empleándose lo mejor posible en cumplir su tarea como chamán) _

AnSaMo dijo: _He de decir que este capítulo me ha encantado, qué graciosa Cam intentando volver a su tiempo metiéndose en el sarcófago jejeje Ese punto bromista está genial, estoy deseando ver el siguiente capítulo para ver como Sweets se come el tarro :P Sigue así!_

Respuesta: yo también me he reído bastante escribiéndolo. Creo que en la serie los guionistas han sabido elegir muy bien a los actores. Al principio el papel de Cam era más serio, pero la propia actriz (que debe ser muy risueña) le ha dado un toque de humor a su papel que me gusta mucho y que quería que también apareciese aquí. Me alegra haber podido sacar alguna sonrisa con este fic, porque los otros (sobretodo Washington, Irak y México) son bastante tensos. Y va a haber momentos bastante dramáticos…

Bybtyty dijo: _una sorpresita con hanna, OMG! no sera que...como buena reportera talvez se entero que booth dono en un banco de espermas para brennan y se insemino ella! o algo asi NOOOOO! (creo que estoy fantaseando demasiado.. o tal vez no?)una pregunta en el fic Booth sabe que Brennan esta embarazada? y caroline aparecera en el fic? Definitivamente una de las mejores historias que he leido! :p_

Respuesta: Me ha gustado mucho tu teoría… Un poco rocambolesca pero muy simpática. De hecho, no recuerdo muy bien el capítulo en el que Booth va al banco de esperma y en la tele le sale Stewie Griffiths! ¿Qué habrá pasado con esa donación? No sé si al final llegaba a entregar el frasquito. Habrá que verlo de nuevo (igual es la propia Hannah la que fue al banco de semen y también está embarazada! Sería un puntazo!). En principio, ese no era el secreto que había pensado para Hannah. Pero me gusta mucho la idea. Aquí dejo la cosa… En cuanto a Booth, sí sabe del embarazo de Bones. Sobre Caroline, la verdad es que me apetecía mucho hacerla partícipe. Pero de momento sólo como secundaria. No digo que más adelante, si tengo alguna buena idea para ella, pues tenga un papel importante (es que la idea que se me ha ocurrido es un poco cruel y no sé, a ver…)

Lau Bones dijo: _wow nunca me imagine que seria Cam...espero la continuacion :D_

Respuesta: la culpable de que fuese Cam la que se va a Egipto fue silhermar. Como Arastoo era uno de los becarios y todavía no tenía claro qué becario/becaria estaría presente en el Jeffersonian en el momento del accidente, no se me había ocurrido que pudiese ser él el que viajase al antiguo Egipto…

Polna dijo: _Me ha dado mucha risa al imaginar a Cam. Ha sido una historia muy entretenida. Si no me equivoco, hasta ahora, y por lo que dices de Sweet, Cam es la única que se da cuanta de lo que pasa, en el sentido de porqué está en el Antiguo Egipto, y siempre culpa a Hodgings. Espero ansiosa un próximo capítulo. Y un detalle extra, es que noté el otro día, que cambiaste la descripción del fic, lo que me gustó mucho más. De leerlo ahora me darían ganas de leer el fic, pero como ya lo leo, mi comentario no sirve xD jaja. Espero que el cambio te sirva para ganar más lectores :) _  
>Respuesta: en efecto, Cam está al tanto del experimento. No es la jefaza del Jeffersonian (como Daniel Goodman, a quien no vemos desde la primera temporada, y a quien es posible que introduzca en el fic, porque también echo en falta su personaje) pero sí es jefa de su departamento. Es una de las pocas… En cuanto a la descripción del fic, pues la cambié siguiendo tu consejo. Es mi primer fic y no sabía muy bien como funciona esto de publicar, así que en un primer momento pensé que podía tratarse de una descripción del primer capítulo… Si hubiese puesto la descripción actual hubiese dado algunas pistas sobre lo que le pasaba a Brennan. Y quería mantener la intriga. Ahora el accidente ya es algo más o menos conocido…<p>

Silhermar dijo: _solo haces fastidiarme...lo se´...auqneu no sé si podré leerlo cada vez que subas..da igual que vaya leyendo de casda so... despues... de los 6 cundo te odiaré..._

Respuesta: léelo cuando puedas. Yo tampoco sé cuando podré ir actualizando. En principio espero poder hacerlo una vez a la semana como mínimo. No te preocupes, que aunque te enfades por algunas cosas del fic, sé que otras te van a gustar. Eres una quejica! Si mandé a Cam a Egipto, mandé a Ángela donde Leonardo Da Vinci, como tú querías, y sabes que siempre te sales con la tuya, jejejeje!

Yenne-Chan dijo: _"Dame mil besos, y después cien, después otros mil y otros segundos cien,y, sin parar, hasta llegar a mil más, y después cien. Finalmente, cuando nos hayamos dado tantos miles,los dejaremos en el olvido, para no recordarlos,y para que nadie sienta envidia al saber que entre nosotros hubo tantos besos" De mis favoritos de Catulo! Muy bueno el fic, estoy intrigada por lo que pasará después. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

Respuesta: también de los míos. Me pareció el adecuado para César y Cleopatra (bueno, César y Camille, para ser más justos, jeje). El problema es que César y Cátulo se odiaban mutuamente. Supongo que en la realidad histórica, César jamás habría recurrido a su enemigo. Pero bueno, en la realidad histórica tampoco Camille fue la que salió de aquella alfombra, si no la verdadera Cleopatra… Sinceramente, a mí me gusta más esta Cleopatra del fic, conspirando contra César, en plan Matahari… Lamentablemente, la historia de César y Cleopatra transcurre a lo largo de varios años, desde el 47 hasta el 44 a.C. Me temo que Camille va a ser la viajera que más tiempo pase en su destino…


End file.
